


Дом Восходящего Солнца

by Doc_Rebecca



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca
Summary: AU без учета событий фильма «Star Trek Beyond»





	Дом Восходящего Солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/gifts).



«There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one…»

— Компьютер, отключить будильник.

... Надо наконец сменить чёртов сигнал. Половина седьмого утра по корабельному времени — сейчас в душ, завтрак, проверить изолятор, отпустить дежурных, и новый день. Ещё парочку минут поваляться с закрытыми глазами. Поваляться. Подремать. В темноте плавают цветные пятна, из них вырисовывается знакомое лицо, и надо срочно помотать головой, прийти в себя, но никак не получается…

Джим.

* * *

 

— …старшина Лоу, отдел безопасности, жалобы на слабость и многократную рвоту после употребления мясного рагу № 3. Объективно — болезненность при пальпации эпигастрия, синусовая тахикардия, на трикодере умеренные воспалительные изменения гастродуоденальной слизистой и…

— Вижу. Номер репликатора? — устало спрашивает Леонард.

— Пятый, сэр… — старшина Лоу, здоровенный увалень, смотрит на него томным взором, потом издаёт звучное «бу-ээ…» багровеет и деликатно сблёвывает в лоток, — …извините.

— Будьте как дома, старшина. Сестра, миллиграмм атропина, готовьте промывание, капельницу и полостной регенератор. Я буду через минуту.

Он посылает в столовую дежурного техника и возвращается к пациенту. Через сорок минут уже слегка приободрившийся Лоу отправляется в изолятор до утра, а Леонард к компьютерному терминалу — смена пока мирная, в журнале всего трое вновь поступивших, плюс этот любитель рагу. Что тут у нас? Значит, старшина Рэнд, аллергическая реакция на орионскую косметику — надо, кстати, провести дополнительный инструктаж по правилам поведения в увольнительных, чтоб не покупали хрен знает у кого хрен знает что. Тупая травма стопы — Скотти, балбес, гаечный ключ на ногу уронил. Что ещё? Ага, состояние после тупой травмы мозга, полученной ещё до рождения — по-другому и не объяснишь, когда лейтенант Крегер, вроде бы нормальный с виду парень — из научного отдела, между прочим, со степенью по ксенобиологии — на спор выпивает сырое катарийское яйцо. Пол-процедурки ведь заблевал, Лоу со своим лотком после этого выглядел даже мило... Кстати, о Лоу.

— Сестра, как там наш гость?

— В порядке, сэр — рвота прекратилась, показатели нормализованы.

— Отлично.

* * *

Джим обожает в лицах пересказывать их первую встречу и ржать при этом. Леонард делает вид, что страшно зол, но на деле и сам потихоньку ухмыляется — видок у него в то утро наверняка был некислый. Предыдущие сутки он провёл в гостиничном номере, в обществе старого доброго бренди — всё никак не мог поверить, что остался без Джо, без кредита в кармане, да ещё и от отчаяния подписался на всю эту космическую хрень. В голове застряло одно: вербовщик обронил, что после учёбы есть небольшой шанс получить место на Земле в санитарной службе космопорта. Работа на Звездный Флот и тамошнее жалованье позволяли надеяться, что можно будет оспорить опеку. Попытаться хотя бы. Сейчас-то он имел право на два сеанса видеосвязи и одно посещение в месяц, причём только в присутствии бывшей. Адвокат её, старый сукин сын, выскреб всю Леонардову подноготную, и там, конечно же, нашлась зацепка: на втором году ординатуры Лен засветил в глаз папаше пациента. Трёхлетний мальчонка уволок новенький падд и исцарапал экран, после чего был доставлен в клинику с диагнозом «вывих лучезапястного сустава, ушибы мягких тканей вследствие падения с лестницы» — и с гематомами от давления пальцев на запястье, плюс смазанный отпечаток подошвы ботинка на шортах. Леонард поначалу сдержался, просто вызвал полицию и соцработника, но обосравшийся со страху папаша решил на него поорать… За что и получил. Мало получил на самом-то деле — вот только во время развода адвокат Джослин заявил, что мистер Маккой склонен к приступам агрессии. Судья, увы, была с ним согласна.

…Леонард рассказывает обо всём этом в шаттле, несущемся в Сан-Франциско — в четырёхлетнюю кабалу Академии. Срабатывает «синдром случайного попутчика». Впрочем, попутчик по имени Джим со смутно знакомой Леонарду фамилией, всклокоченными русыми волосами и стойким запахом перегара не так уж плох — Леонард даже даёт ему отхлебнуть из своей фляжки. Парень благодарно улыбается. Он слишком смазлив, молод и ободран, как кот после мартовской гулянки, но взгляд у него понимающий и слушает, не перебивая — а в конце, когда во фляжке, которую они то и дело передают друг другу, становится пусто, подводит всему услышанному краткий итог:

— Дерьмо.

— Вот это верно, мужик, — мычит Леонард, судорожно цепляясь за подлокотники. Пилот шаттла явно вознамерился сделать так, чтобы его пассажиры — особенно те, что с похмелья — выблевали наружу всё своё нутро.

— Но из любого дерьма можно выбраться. Чем мы с тобой и займёмся... — Джим треплет его по плечу. Леонард вздрагивает.

— Да не трясись, до Фриско всего полчасика осталось. Ты там раньше бывал? Я один раз, с классом летали — все в Золотые ворота потащились, а я в музей Механики, читал про него, забавное местечко. И иду, значит, по пирсу, глядь: девчонка. Красивая такая — вся голубая, на голове антенны, и видно, что весёлая — в татушках, и мне подмигнула. А я прям ошалел, в Айову же инопланетники редко заглядывают. Ну и подваливаю к ней, а у самого со страху поджилки трясутся…

Под весёленький рассказ о том, как пятнадцатилетний Джим попытался лишиться невинности об отвязную андорианку, а вместо этого загремел в госпиталь с аллергической реакцией на инопланетную слюну, Леонард задрёмывает. Просыпается он уже на территории Академии. Джим вытаскивает его из шаттла, подмигнув напоследок какой-то темнокожей красотке и толстомордому, бритому наголо парню — обоих знатно перекашивает — и волочёт к кампусу. За десять минут он успевает не только найти на распределительном табло номера их комнат, но и выяснить, где сейчас старший офицер общежития, найти её и убедить в том, что кадету Кирку и кадету Маккою жизненно необходимо проживать вместе. «Мэм, ну вы же такая лапочка, что вам стоит…» — голубые глазищи искрятся, на лице выражение мольбы. Офицер тает, как мороженое в жаркий день.

— Вы что, пара? — спрашивает она, склоняясь над терминалом.

— Ага, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает Джим и обнимает обалдевшего Леонарда за талию, — а я, понимаете, ревнивый — как представлю, что мой Ленни будет не со мной, прямо душа в пятки.

— …Ещё раз услышу «Ленни», сделаю тебе вазорезекцию вилкой, — предупреждает Леонард, оглядывая комнату. Условия так себе, но ничего, в студенчестве он живал и похуже.

— Значит, будешь Боунсом, — хмыкает Джим. — А чего? Сам же сказал, у тебя только кости и остались. Так, я побежал бельё получать, а ты пока выясни, где тут у них столовка, и жрать пойдём.

— Не хочу я жрать, тошнит.

— А ты попробуй — тебе понравится. Давай-давай, закажем куриный супчик — с похмелья ничего лучше нет, верно говорю.

Час спустя, с неожиданным аппетитом поглощая тот самый куриный супчик и слушая Джимову трескотню, Леонард впервые за долгое время думает: кажется, хоть в чём-то ему повезло. Пора бы уже — для разнообразия.

 

* * *

 

— …доктор, кажется, у меня была схватка.

Лейтенант Афина О‘Райли, младший навигатор гамма-смены, величественна, как одноимённая греческая богиня: на полголовы выше Леонарда, точёный профиль, горделивая осанка, властный взгляд голубых глаз. Это всё хорошо, но вот то, как она держится за свой семимесячный живот — нехорошо, и даже очень.

— Как давно?

— Минут пять — я сразу пошла к вам.

— Сестра! Под монитор её.

Плод вроде бы в порядке, мамаша тоже. Леонард отключает трикодер.

— Схватка ложная, судя по всему. Пару часов я вас понаблюдаю, и если всё будет в порядке, отпущу с миром. Не переживайте, до Базы неделя пути, так что скоро сможете нормально отдохнуть. — Он ещё месяц назад перевёл навигатора на «лёгкий труд», пусть сидит в оранжерее и цветочки нюхает — но ждёт не дождётся момента, когда она уйдёт в декретный отпуск. При таком сроке на корабле делать нечего.

О’Райли напряжённо смотрит вверх — брови нахмурены, беломраморный лоб пересекла морщина. И нос как-то подозрительно покраснел. Это ещё почему?

— Афина, вас что-то беспокоит? 

— Я… я не хочу оставаться… Простите. Простите, доктор.

Рыдает она тоже величественно — губы сжаты, по неподвижному скульптурному лицу текут слёзы. Леонард, вздохнув, нажимает на кнопку в изголовье биокровати, и сверху тотчас опускается ширма. Ник О’Райли, конечно же. Что эта богиня войны нашла в тощем веснушчатом ирландце, непонятно, но влюблена она в него по уши и боится покидать муженька в одиночестве — вернее, в компании женской половины экипажа. Ник вроде бы повода не давал, но попробуй, объясни это беременной. Чего они вообще не подождали с ребёнком до конца миссии? 

— Ничего страшного. Навестите-ка завтра доктора Гофф, — говорит Леонард. — Я вас запишу. — Пусть с ней разбирается корабельный психиатр.

— Спасибо.

— А сейчас попробуйте немного поспать.

— Да…

Слёзы всё текут. Леонард снова вздыхает и садится на край биокровати.

— Вы имя-то выбрали? Я тут на днях завтракал с Ником, он только и говорил на эту тему. Надеется, что малышка пойдёт в вас, перебирает варианты — вроде бы остановился на Эвридике. Заранее сочувствую бедной девочке.

Афина шмыгает носом и наконец-то улыбается.

— Ох, не говорите, доктор. Не знаю, как его переубедить.

— Просто радуйтесь, что вы, например, не вулканка, — философски замечает Леонард, — боюсь представить, что ему взбрело бы в голову тогда. 

Афина хихикает, на глазах теряя своё величие. И не ревёт больше, и на мониторе всё по-прежнему спокойно. Ложная, как говорится, тревога.

...Но к Гофф он её всё равно отправит — на всякий случай.

 

* * *

Джимовы слёзы Леонард видит единственный раз в жизни. После второго курса он улетает в Джорджию: на его счету накопилось приличное количество кредитов, а ещё есть пятнадцать неиспользованных «свиданий» — чёрт, как про тюрягу какую речь идёт — с Джо. Леонард планирует использовать их на всю катушку. Бывшая встречает его неожиданно гостеприимно и, помявшись, заявляет, что готова на время отступить от соглашения и дать им с малышкой побыть вместе, сколько захочется. При условии, что пределов планеты они не покинут. Похоже, она кого-то себе нашла… да и чёрт бы с ней. Леонард увозит Джо в дом своих родителей. Старики до безумия рады и сыну, и внучке, Джо не отлипает от него ни на минуту, требует рассказов об инопланетянах, сама болтает, не затыкаясь, и к концу месяца Леонард даже немного устаёт от дочери — он стыдится этого и втихомолку именует себя ленивой свиньёй. В конце августа он возвращается в Сан-Франциско, мрачный и подавленный: Джо, прощаясь с ним, разревелась, бывшей пришлось её оттаскивать, а девчушка тянула к Леонарду руки и обливалась слезами. Он боится, что в следующий его приезд бывшая будет далеко не так лояльна, и настроение у него падает до нуля.

За месяц отсутствия Леонарда Джим развёл в комнате ошеломительный срач. Окна мутные, на полу кучки грязного белья, душевой сток забит разнообразными волосами и чешуёй — последствия Джимовой ксенофилии во всей красе. Леонард, громко матерясь, начинает ассенизационные работы: вызывает робота-уборщика, запинывает в угол грязные шмотки, кривясь от омерзения, прочищает сток. После всего он принимает душ и падает на кровать, вспоминая каникулы — теперь кажется, что время пролетело непозволительно быстро, что дочка не получила всего внимания, которого заслуживала, и что вообще не отец он, а полный мудак. К вечеру Леонард так наливается желчью, что шипение двери и радостное: «Боунс! Здорово, дружище!» — не вызывает ничего, кроме желания повернуться к стенке и послать Джима ко всем чертям — или ко всем его чешуйчато-волосатым дружкам и подружкам.

Джим, надо сказать, всегда превосходно чувствует Леонардовы настроения. Не получив ответа, он тихонько шуршит по комнате — уносит своё тряпьё в прачечную, убавляет свет, потом включает терминал и затихает. Через полчаса Леонард немного приходит в себя и садится. Джим устроился у стола — что-то записывает в падд, одновременно листая страницы разложенных рядком древних бумажных книг и поглядывая на монитор. До начала занятий три дня — что это на него вдруг нашло? Леонард привык, что Джим учится, как с кислой миной говорят преподы, «играючи». Это действительно так: мальчишка способен неделями валять дурака, а потом за выходные осилить месячный курс инженерного дела или экзофилософии. Над его успеваемостью завистливо вздыхает большинство кадетов, а второкурсный реферат по теории варп-полей, по словам преподавателя, был написан на диссертационном уровне. Леонарду пришлось долго привыкать к мысли, что рядом с ним живёт гребаный гений и абсолютный раздолбай в одном лице.

— Что это ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Доклад, — как ни в чём не бывало, отзывается Джим, — «Виды астрономического оборудования доварповой эпохи». Надо было за лето накатать, но я это… был занят.

— Как же, — ворчит Леонард, — знаю твои занятия — пьянки-гулянки… Как ты умудрился притащить сюда книги? Их же на руки не дают.

— Стаканчик кофейку, три тюльпана и моя фирменная улыбка. — хмыкает Джим. — Библиотечные смотрители тоже люди… ну, в данном случае это была телларитка, но дела не меняет.

— Для кого как. Тюльпанчики-то с клумбы перед Главным Корпусом оборвал? — ядовито спрашивает Леонард.

— Ага!

— Дать бы тебе по шее… — Леонард со вздохом садится. В полутьме комнаты лицо Джима выглядит похудевшим. — Компьютер, свет на семьдесят процентов... м-да. Ты хоть жрал тут чего-нибудь без меня?

— В основном пил. Лето же, сам понимаешь.

— Ой, дурак…

Леонард встаёт и вытаскивает из-под кровати свой рюкзак — мать перед отъездом всучила ему домашний пирог, контейнер с тушеным мясом и десяток яблок из собственного сада. Он вываливает всё это на край стола, разрезает самое непомятое яблоко и впихивает Джиму в рот румяную дольку.

— Жуй, чучело.

Джим автоматически смыкает челюсти… и вдруг, передёрнувшись, выплёвывает дольку прямо на свой падд. Вскакивает, опрокинув стул. При виде его искажённого отвращением лица Леонард впадает в ступор.

— Какого чёрта, Маккой? — орёт Джим.

Леонард так привык к его вечному «Боунс то, Боунс сё», что пару секунд не может понять, кому адресован вопль. Потом Джим срывается с места, хватает куртку — из кармана вываливается комм, жалобно звякает о плитки пола — и вылетает в коридор.

«Псих несчастный», — только и думает Леонард. Он не понимает, что произошло, да и не хочет понимать: разозлён до бешенства. Джим частенько забывает поесть, особенно если увлечён очередным научным проектом — но когда вспоминает, то метёт всё, что не приколочено, от столовской реплицированной овсянки до блюд креольской или кардассианской кухни, после которых его обсыпает пухлыми розовыми пятнами крапивницы. Что на него нашло сейчас? Да что бы ни нашло — пусть идёт к чёрту. Леонард запихивает все материнские дары в охладительную камеру и валится на кровать, прихватив свой падд: первой в расписании стоит ксеновирусология, а тамошний препод любит без объявления войны закатить опрос. Спустя пару часов он засыпает и просыпается от того, что к боку льнёт горячее тело. Тело громко сопит, пахнет смесью алкоголя с табаком и, кажется, всхлипывает.

Джим пьян до обалдения. Он ворочается рядом, бормочет и периодически икает. Леонард, выругавшись, перебирается через него, вытаскивает из потайного местечка заряженный гипошприц — специально держит для таких случаев — и с удовольствием втыкает в потную липкую шею. Джим страдальчески вскрикивает. Леонард испуган — обычно тот реагирует совсем по-другому: матерится, угрожает, а потом ржёт и просит подуть. В растерянности Леонард садится на край кровати, и Джим вдруг с трудом укладывает голову ему на колени, цепляется скрюченными пальцами за штаны. И снова бормочет:

— Боунс… прости. Прости меня, я не хотел…

— Да ничего, Джим. Что с тобой такое, а? Что случилось?

После недолгого молчания Джим со всхлипом втягивает воздух и, словно решившись, громко шепчет:

— Тарсус. Понимаешь, я вспомнил Тарсус…

Леонард не понимает, о чем речь. Но Джим вновь начинает бормотать, и в этом бормотании ему удаётся различить слова «грибок», «голод» и «ублюдки». Почти моментально память подкидывает воспоминания десятилетней давности: колледж, хмурые студенты перед головизором в холле, заставка новостной программы, речь президента Федерации, бледный репортёр, тычущий в камеру пучок колосьев, с которых свисает слизистая серая бахрома… У Леонарда дыхание перехватывает. Чёрт, только не это. Не это.

А Джим всё говорит и говорит — запинаясь, захлёбываясь словами вперемежку со всхлипами. Говорит о том, чего прежде никогда не упоминал. О своей героической мамаше — Леонард подозревал, что у него с ней нехилые заморочки, но не думал, что всё так плохо. Об отчиме, который после того как Джим угробил какую-то машину, начал его лупцевать почём зря, а Джим в отместку целенаправленно доводил его до белого каления — Леонард скрипит зубами, думая, куда смотрели, мать их, социальные службы. О месячном отстранении от школьных занятий и подвернувшейся возможности отослать Джима к чёрту на рога: позвонила тётка, которая давно звала его погостить, и отчим, услышав о приглашении, даже не потрудился связаться с Вайноной Кирк — просто заказал билет и отвёз пасынка в космопорт, присовокупив пожелание свернуть шею по дороге. О крошечной аграрной планетке, значительную часть суши на которой покрывали ухоженные поля, фермерах, сельской школе — она неожиданно понравилась Джиму до такой степени, что он подумывал попросить мать оставить его здесь хотя бы на годик — тётя с дядей были бездетны, и его желание только приветствовали… И об эпидемии, внезапно поразившей все сельскохозяйственные культуры, об испуге, переросшем в панику, беспорядках, разграблении складов и неумелых попытках властей эти разграбления прекратить. И о том, что произошло дальше.

В какой-то момент Леонард укладывается на кровать. Он медленно поглаживает спину Джима, а тот утыкается головой ему в подмышку и всё не умолкает. Когда даже до самых непонятливых дошло, что вызовы в городскую управу на «регистрацию» для половины колонистов заканчиваются бесследным исчезновением, люди начали прятаться. Но на планетке, где почти не было лесов, это оказалось затруднительно. Родных Джима «зарегистрировали» одними из первых, а его отправили в приют, где ежедневно проводились медицинские осмотры — с них возвращались далеко не все. Джиму и ещё шестерым ребятишкам удалось смыться в ночь перед очередным осмотром. Из города они выбрались, но налетели на патруль, который открыл по ним огонь из фазеров. Джим успел нырнуть в оросительную канаву, прихватив с собой пятилетнего малыша — его несла старшая сестрёнка, но за минуту до появления патруля Джим забрал мальчишку, чтобы дать ей передохнуть. Он полз, пока не стих шум, волоча малыша за собой — к счастью, тот был в таком ужасе, что не издал ни звука. Потом Джим вылез из канавы, посадил ребенка на закорки и добрался до старой водокачки на окраине опустевшего посёлка. В подвале этой водокачки они провели больше двух недель. Питались тем, что Джим сумел отыскать в посёлке — собственно, оттуда всё вывезли, но в одном доме он нашёл в углу амбара полузасыпанный сеном мешок сухого гороха, который потом размачивал в воде, а в саду другого дома росла небольшая яблоня.

 

— Не понимаю, как они её проглядели, — бормочет Джим. — Всё же выбрали подчистую. Наверное, потому, что она за черешнями стояла — а на них к тому времени ягод уже не было. Ну, я штаны снял, завязал узлом и набил туда, сколько влезло. Отнёс в подвал, на Майка ещё заорал, чтоб не смел больше двух штук съесть… он испугался так. Потом вернулся. Две ходки успел сделать, почти ничего не осталось. Но я решил, что надо все очистить — вдруг кто-то другой придёт. Залез на дерево, и слышу голоса. Патруль. Чего им надо было, не знаю, может, местность прочёсывали.

Леонарда мелко потряхивает — но он, даже не пытаясь скрыть эту постыдную дрожь, прижимает Джима к себе.

— Я… представляешь, обоссался со страху, — говорит Джим с неловким смешком.

Леонард прижимает ладонью его затылок — влажные волосы щекочут между пальцами, в подмышке жарко и мокро.

— Сидел на дереве и дрожал. Но они пошли в другую сторону, а потом вообще улетели. А я всё думал — сейчас вернусь на водокачку, а Майка нет… и яблок тоже. Не знаю, чего боялся больше — вот до чего дошёл… Ну и, в общем, мы только с этих яблок и выжили. Когда зведнофлотский шаттл прилетел, у нас четыре штуки оставалось. Они все посёлки подряд сканировали, искали уцелевших, так и нашли нас — когда в подвал двое в форме ввалились, мы с Майком, как сумасшедшие, подорвались эти яблоки доедать. Отупели с голодухи, думали, опять патруль, так хоть сытыми помрём. И вот мы жуём изо всех сил, давимся, кашляем, а они стоят у двери, смотрят на нас и плачут.

Леонарду тоже хочется плакать, но у него всё пересохло — в глазах, в глотке, в сердце.

— И с тех пор я их не ем, — смущённо заканчивает Джим. — Даже от запаха воротит.

— Джимми, — говорит Леонард скрипучим голосом. — Прости. Прости меня, малыш.

— Да ты чего? — Джим выкарабкивается из его подмышки, тычется мокрым лицом в шею. — Не дури давай. Откуда тебе было знать. Слушай, Боунс… спасибо тебе. Вот правда — спасибо. Я, знаешь, даже мозгоправам ничего не говорил, не говоря уж… а теперь легче. Намного легче. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Это ты меня прости. Что я на тебя всё это вывалил. Спасибо, Боунс. Спасибо… блин, мне надо срочно отлить!

Леонарду не хочется его отпускать — страшно отпускать — но он с этим справляется. Джим торопливо ковыляет в ванную комнату. Вскоре оттуда доносится блаженный стон в сопровождении весёлого журчания.

— Чёрт, еле добежал! — говорит Джим. — Что ты мне вколол такое?

— Обычный детоксикант, — вяло отвечает Леонард. — Почки выводят всё то пойло, которого ты нахлебался — радуйся.

— Да уж, пойло было знатное!

Джим возвращается, скидывает одежду и снова лезет к Леонарду в кровать. Тот ничего не имеет против — ему необходимо чувствовать Джима рядом, живого и дышащего. Они так и засыпают, прижавшись друг в другу. Когда Леонард открывает глаза, то обнаруживает утренний солнечный свет, запах кофе и шум терминала. Джим сидит у стола, шурша страницами давешних книг и ковыряясь в падде. И чем-то смачно похрустывает.

Джим ест. Он ест яблоко.

Леонард сжимает зубы, боясь разреветься, как малолетка. Он жадно втягивает носом кофейный аромат и считает про себя, чтобы успокоиться. Потом громко зевает.

— Добрутро, Боунс, — чавкает Джим.

— Кончай жрать до завтрака, аппетит испортишь, — ворчит Леонард.

— Да я только одно — вкусные, оказывается, заразы… Но позавтракать я тоже не против!

— Тогда я в душ.  
В дверях ванной комнаты Леонард чувствует, что его обняли крепкие руки, а между лопаток тычется тёплый нос.

— Спасибо, Боунс, — шепчет Джим. — Ты лучший. Спасибо тебе.

Его дыхание щекочет кожу, по спине Леонарда проходит дрожь. Не оборачиваясь, он тянется назад и треплет Джима по макушке.

— Всё хорошо, Джимми… Давай, отлепляйся от меня, а то к репликатору будет не пробиться.

— Я ради тебя всех разгоню! — смеётся Джим.

…На третьей попытке пройти «Кобаяши Мару» он нагло хрустит здоровенным красным яблоком. Кадет Ухура, девушка тонкого, благородного воспитания, морщит носик, кто-то шипит, чтоб чёртов Кирк прекратил тут обжираться, а то слюни текут, из преподавательского отсека таращит глаза какой-то бровастый хрен...

Но Леонарду нравится.

 

* * *

— Это случайность. Я не хотел, честно, шеф. Больше не повторится, клянусь…

Медбрат Киони, бетазоид, бормочет оправдания и смотрит на Леонарда испуганными круглыми глазами. Чувствует вину, сукин сын.

— Это не случайность, а как минимум халатность. Если не сознательное противоправное деяние, — жёстко отвечает Леонард и с трудом удерживает ругательство — получилось, чёрт возьми, уж слишком похоже на Спока. — Вы инструкцию по технике безопасности подписывали?.. Не слышу.

— Подписывал, конечно, — Киони переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Да ну? И что там сказано по поводу норм поведения для рас, обладающих способностью к бесконтактной телепатии? — всё, теперь точно как Спок. Осталось только позеленеть — впрочем, с такой-то работкой это несложно — и заточить уши... — Вы говорите, говорите, медбрат. Я жду.

— Необходимым условием является постоянное поддержание телепатического щита, в целях сохранения приватности ментального пространства пациентов и коллег…

— Ага, здорово. Отличная у вас память, медбрат… а вот совести ни хрена нету! — Леонард наконец-то даёт волю чувствам. — Ты какого чёрта полез девчонке в голову, придурок?!

Киони краснеет и опускает глаза — белокурая чёлка свисает до самого носа, губы дрожат. Бетазоиды, почти неотличимые от людей физиологически, могут непроизвольно считывать чужие мысли и эмоции, а в некоторых случаях даже проецировать собственные. К счастью, до последнего не дошло. Просто старшина Морелли болтала с Кристиной Чэпел о своём, о девичьем, и бурно восторгалась тем, какой медбрат Киони потрясающий кавалер: и в столовой угадывает, чего она хочет, и музыка им нравится одинаковая, и из последней увольнительной приволок букет её любимых кардассианских звенящих лилий. А уж в постели вообще… «ты не поверишь, Крис, он словно мысли мои читает!» Так оно, собственно, и есть, но старшина в ксенобиологии не разбирается. В отличие от медсестры Чэпел — Кристина, услышав про чтение мыслей, со всех ног бросилась к Леонарду, которого едва не разбил паралич: пропустил случай лихорадки Зантхи на борту. Поражённый ею бетазоид теряет ментальный контроль и в разгаре заболевания может вывести из психического равновесия большинство находящихся рядом гуманоидов. Зайдёт такой на мостик, пилот услышит голоса в голове — и направит корабль куда-нибудь к чёрту на рога. В нейтральную, скажем, зону... Леонард выдернул Киони прямо из санитарного отсека, где тот трудился, не покладая рук — надзирал за ультразвуковой очисткой уток — потащил в изолятор, снял показатели… Никакой лихорадки там и близко не было. Сукин сын просто воспользовался своей телепатией, чтобы залезть под юбку красивой девчонке.

— Отвечай, ну! — рычит Леонард на перепуганного Киони.

— Она… она просто мне очень нравится, — шепчет этот идиот, краснея пуще прежнего. — Она такая… а я… Я ничего подобного себе не позволял раньше, а тут, понимаете… хотел, в общем, подстраховаться. Но я больше никогда! Я клянусь! Шеф, что угодно делайте, только не списывайте! Пожалуйста!

— Возьми падд и напиши триста раз: «Я безответственный мудак, готовый ради пары стройных ножек похерить все принципы медицинской деонтологии и здравого смысла». — говорит Леонард.

Киони, не веря своему счастью, таращит серые глаза и торопливо кивает. И лезет за паддом.

— Тьфу!

Леонард встаёт из-за стола. Нет, это не флагман Звёздного Флота. Это какой-то древний «корабль дураков».

— Пошёл вон отсюда. Объяснительную мне представь, и учти: ещё один раз, и на флоте тебе больше не бывать. И на месяц переводишься в гамма-смену — об увольнительных даже не заикайся… И Морелли чтобы всё рассказал, как на духу. Надеюсь, она тебе такое устроит, что красная тревога раем покажется.

— Спасибо, шеф! Спасибо!

Киони вылетает за дверь. Спустя час на падд Леонарда приходит объяснительная, а ближе к вечеру вездесущая Крис докладывает, что старшина Морелли как следует надавала своему «кавалеру» по ушам, но потом простила, и судя по всему, через полгодика эти двое явятся к капитану с просьбой их поженить. Леонард усмехается. «Это случайность, шеф» — ага, конечно. Потом он вспоминает, что на брачных церемониях бетазоидов новобрачным и гостям полагается присутствовать в обнажённом виде, громко сглатывает и мстительно подписывает тот самый перевод в гамма-смену. Может, парочка обидится, и его не пригласят... Хотя надежды мало, конечно.

* * *

Леонард не особенно склонен к пустым размышлениям — не мальчик уже, да и работа приучила не тратить время на чепуху. Но иногда он задумывается о том, как велика в этом мире роль случайности, и как непредсказуемо может отозваться любая мелочь, став началом событий глобального масштаба. Ведь, по правде говоря, именно такая мелочь и спасла Землю.

…В первые же минуты заседания комиссии по делу нарушения кадетом Кирком учебной дисциплины Леонард понимает: всё очень плохо. Бровастый хрен из преподавательского оказался неким мистером Споком — сыном вулканского посла, любимчиком адмирала Барнетта — судя по тому, как тот его представил почтеннейшей публике — и просто умной безжалостной сволочью. Это он придумал чёртов тест, о который Джим бился, как бабочка о стекло. Но хрен бы и со Споком, и с тестом его — проблема в том, что ублюдок жаждет Джимовой крови и ради этого не стесняется даже тревожить тень покойного Джорджа Кирка. Джим мрачнеет — и по движению его плеч, резкому тону голоса и вызывающей интонации Леонард чувствует, что парень выведен из себя. Хреново. Очень хреново: в этом состоянии Джим способен наговорить такого, что у адмиралов уши в трубочку свернутся. Леонард напряженно слушает, краем глаза замечая сочувственный взгляд сидящей неподалёку орионки. Той самой, с которой Джим хороводился последний месяц — и которую поимел во всех смыслах этого слова. Леонарду очень неловко, но орионка подмигивает ему, а потом кивает в сторону Спока и закатывает глаза. Леонард грустно улыбается. Хорошая девчонка. Душевная. Наверняка простит засранца Джима, стоит ему только прибежать с извинениями… и наверняка из них вышла бы неплохая пара. Но хрен там. Леонард давно понял — женщины рядом с Джимом не задерживаются. Чувствуют, наверное, что гиблое это дело. Джим обаятелен, как чёрт, и тот ещё сердцеед — ухаживать умеет так, что кого хочешь уболтает — однако все его романы длятся не дольше месяца и замирают на стадии флирта или одноразовых поебушек, а единственный раз, когда он был увлечён всерьёз, предмет его интереса звали «Гэри». С ним, впрочем, тоже не сложилось: парень поиграл в любовь с хорошеньким второкурсничком и свалил, Джим же с удвоенной силой бросился на поиски приключений. Он не подпускает женщин близко, и Леонарду отлично известно, почему: он им не доверяет. Спасибо коммандеру Вайноне Кирк, чтоб её. Однажды Леонард попробовал поговорить с Джимом по душам, но тот мигом его заткнул, напомнив про все высказывания в адрес бывшей… Из потока тоскливых мыслей Леонарда выдёргивает какая-то суета на кафедре. Кадеты вскакивают, в зале начинается толкотня и беготня, и только через пару минут до Леонарда доходит, что у Звездного Флота появилась проблема посерьёзнее, чем выкрутасы Джеймса Т. Кирка. 

Джим после комиссии выглядит так, словно его мухобойкой прихлопнули — но окончательно он скисает, услышав от распределяющего офицера, что временно отстранён и остаётся на Земле. Стоит, опустив глаза, растерянный, нахохлившийся… и вдруг мучительно напоминает Леонарду Джо. Годика четыре ей было. У Леонарда и Джослин совпали суточные дежурства, с Джо сидела тёща, которая должна была в воскресенье утром отвезти её на праздник к пацанёнку, с которым Джо ходила в детский сад — девчушка неделю только об этом празднике и болтала. Но когда Леонард, предвкушая милую сердцу каждого сельского доктора перспективу «пожрать и поспать», вошёл в дом, сразу же увидел Джо в закутке под лестницей. Тёща выскочила из гостиной, как крыса из норы, и на повышенных тонах заявила, что «Джоанна дурно вела себя и никакого праздника не заслужила… слышите, юная леди, что я говорю?!» Джо не спорила. Она только ссутулилась, избегая смотреть на родителей — в поникшей маленькой фигурке было столько безнадёжного, грустного смирения, что Леонард замер от жалости. Он не успел ничего сказать: Джослин выскользнула из-за его спины, окинула свою мамашу ненавидящим взглядом и, подхватив дочь на руки, понесла её наверх — одеваться. Тёща что-то верещала вслед, Леонард не слушал — развернулся и пошёл заводить их старенький аэрокар. Джо всю дорогу просидела молча, не веря своему счастью. А потом услышала музыку, увидела нарядных детей, окруживших роскошную ведущую-андроида, одетую в костюм Златовласки; родители пацанёнка не поскупились, час аренды «Златовласки» стоил пятьдесят кредитов, Леонард в прошлом году хотел заказать такую на дочкин день рождения, но не потянул… Джо замерла, оглянулась на родителей, прерывисто вздохнула и вскинула руки. Леонард с Джослин одновременно присели — и девчонка обняла их обоих так, что они стукнулись головами, а потом понеслась к своим друзьям. Джослин тёрла висок и смеялась. Весь день она была весела, на ужин приготовила стейки, которые Леонард обожал, а ночью неожиданно пришла к нему в спальню — он потом даже верил, что у них наладится, но через пару месяцев всё вернулось на круги своя…

Леонард смотрит на Джима — и понимает, что провались оно всё к чёрту, но бросить парня в одиночестве он просто не может. К счастью, на заседание комиссии его сорвали с плановой вакцинации практикантов, к которой нередко привлекают старшекурсников медфакультета, и в кармане остался заряженный гипошприц. Получив дозу вакцины и транквилизатор — чтоб не отвлекал своим нытьём — Джим вырубается. Леонард с чувством выполненного долга устраивает его на биокровати. Он надеется на пару часов тишины, но не тут-то было: его тотчас перехватывает старший офицер медицины «Энтерпрайз», доктор Пури, которому Леонард сдавал экзамен по ксенотерапии, и назначает ответственным за медотсек. «Мне надо проверить нижние палубы, а вы здесь самый старший, Маккой, и, кажется, самый вменяемый, так уж постарайтесь…». Делать нечего — и Леонард старается изо всех сил. Парочка кадетов уже примчалась в медотсек с жалобами на «медвежью болезнь», у третьего паническая атака, четвёртый запнулся о кабель в инженерном и расквасил нос. Жизнь, как говорится, бьёт ключом. Внезапно возникает Джим — с аллергической реакцией немедленного типа и какими-то непонятными воплями о клингонах и космической буре. Первое Леонард купирует введением дексаметазона, от второго пытается отмахнуться, но Джим, размахивая отёчными руками — Леонард со студенчества не видел настолько выраженной реакции — со всех ног бежит к турболифту. Леонард гонится следом, стараясь вспомнить, есть ли данные о нейротоксичном влиянии вакцины, пробует вмешаться в истерический диалог Джима с Ухурой, потом пытается оттащить его от капитана Пайка, оттереть плечом Спока — оказывается, бровастый хрен тут старпом, вот не было печали… — а потом разверзается ад.

…Неделю после возвращения им в буквальном смысл слова некогда вздохнуть. Пайк в госпитале, Джима, Спока и мелкого шотландца по имени Скотти имеют в Адмиралтействе, а у Леонарда свой крест: тринадцать посмертных эпикризов, сорок семь историй болезни (двое в коме, пятерым грозит стойкая утрата трудоспособности) и хмыри из Главного Управления Здравоохранением Звездного Флота, которые трясутся от страха перед исками родственников. В конце концов все его действия признают правомерными, в личное дело заносят благодарность и отпускают с миром. На улице Леонард попадает в стаю стервятников, которые именуют себя журналистами, слепнет от вспышек камер, а тычущиеся в лицо микрофоны ему хочется откусить — желательно вместе с руками, которые их держат. Он уже открывает рот, но в голове тут же вспыхивает: «склонность к агрессии, опека, пересмотр дела» — и быстренько его захлопывает нахрен. Откуда-то, как чёртик из старинной табакерки, выскакивает красивая девица в синей форме — пресс-служба Флота не дремлет. Полчаса Леонард просто поддакивает её словам. Потом ему удаётся улизнуть и незаметно дойти до стоянки аэрокаров.

Занятия в Академии отменены, из головизора несется симфоническая музыка, а флаг над зданием Верховного Совета Федерации приспущен — продолжается траур по погибшему Вулкану и экипажам уничтоженных Нероном кораблей. Леонард отправляет сообщение родителям: жив, здоров, передайте Джо, что папа скоро приедет. Собирается отправить и Джиму, но не успевает — раздаётся шипение двери и вполне однозначное звяканье. Джим молча входит в комнату, прижимая к груди объёмистый пакет, и так же молча выгружает из него чуть ли не десять разнокалиберных бутылок. Леонард приносит стаканы — тоже молча.

Когда треть бутылок пустеет, языки наконец развязываются. Разговор тяжёлый, Леонард не замечает текущих по лицу слёз, у Джима глаза сухие и скорбные складки у рта. Только под утро они расползаются по койкам и засыпают до середины следующего дня. Будит их писк коммов — обоих вызывают в Адмиралтейство.

Там весело, аж зубы сводит. Услышав о досрочном присвоении звания, выпуске и назначении старшим офицером медицины на «Энтерпрайз» под командование капитана Джеймса Кирка — ну, охренеть можно — Леонард тупо смотрит на главу медслужбы флота. Он не понимает, кто из них больше спятил. Леонарда покровительственно похлопывают по плечу.

— Успокойтесь, коллега. Пока судно в доках, вы отправитесь на трёхмесячные курсы интенсивного обучения — как, впрочем, и остальной экипаж. Также можете высказать свои соображения по поводу набора персонала… Сынок, да отомри ты уже. Выхода у нас другого нет, понимаешь? Такой нехватки кадров лет сто не было. Ну, чего дёргаешься-то? Отлично ведь справился — у тебя и дальше всё получится, я уверен.

— Мне бы вашу уверенность, мэм, — бормочет Леонард.

— Доживёшь до моих лет — будет.

Перед курсами Леонард получает пять дней отпуска и летит домой. На выходе из шаттла его вновь окружает толпа: мэр города с прихлебателями, бывшие коллеги, снова вездесущие журналисты. Их городок небогат на знаменитостей — пара древних вояк-конфедератов, «мисс Вселенная 2205» и серийный убийца, которого стараются не вспоминать — так что из Леонарда стараются выжать все, что можно. Когда ему удаётся прекратить весь этот балаган и рухнуть в кресло в родительской гостиной — заплаканная мама мечется, накрывая стол, отец держит Леонарда за руку, словно боясь, что он сейчас исчезнет — бывшая привозит Джо. Три дня Леонард не отрывается от дочери, а потом возвращает её домой и остаётся с девчушкой, пока та не засыпает. Завтра ему предстоит возвращение в Сан-Франциско. Бывшая смотрит грустно и предлагает смешать коктейль — она не делала такого со времён медового месяца, и Леонард растерянно соглашается.

Наутро он продирает глаза в постели бывшей — и минут пять не может врубиться, как туда попал. Похолодев, Леонард вылезает из-под одеяла. Бывшая просыпается в тот момент, когда он застёгивает штаны, вздыхает и садится.

— Не сходи с ума, — хмуро говорит она, глядя на окаменевшего Леонарда, — я уже всё поняла. Но попробовать стоило. Да, и на всякий случай — даже не надейся, что тебе удастся изменить условия опеки. Ты теперь герой, конечно, но мой адвокат тебя в порошок сотрёт. Да и о Джоанне подумай — нечего ей нервы трепать, она и так всякий раз после твоих визитов сама не своя.

«Ну, дорогая моя, ты и сука всё-таки», — думает Леонард, спрыгивая с крыльца. Забежав к родителям и наспех попрощавшись, он вызывает аэротакси — до отлёта шаттла сорок минут — и вскоре уже входит в комнату, где пахнет жратвой и бренди, а у стола сидит Джим с тем самым белобрысым шотландцем Скотти, которого он подобрал на Дельта Веге.

— Ура, Боунс! — кричит Джим. — Ты как? Поприветствуй скорей своего капитана по всей форме!

— Может, тебе ещё и честь отдать? — огрызается Леонард.

— О, ты наконец решился? Господи, Боунс, вот ни хрена в тебе нет романтичной жилки — предупредил бы хоть, я б цветами запасся и свечки зажёг, — Джим, как всегда, с ответом не затрудняется. Белобрысый Скотти наливает себе ещё.

— Вы это… того? — спрашивает он. Леонард закатывает глаза. Их с Джимом с первого курса принимали за парочку — спасибо Джимову длинному языку и привычке виснуть на Леонарде — но этот мог бы быть и поумнее. Джим уверяет, что он гениальный инженер, между прочим.

— Мы это не того, — отвечает он. — Я ещё не выжил из ума, чтобы с ним связываться — от него ж можно подцепить всё, что угодно, вплоть до ригелианского пахового лимфогранулематоза. Если этот термин тебе о чём-нибудь говорит, мужик.

— Не говорит, и слава богу. — Скотти смотрит на Леонарда с уважением и поворачивается к Джиму. — Суровый он у тебя.

— Это ты его ещё с гипошприцем не видел. — гордо отвечает Джим. — Боунс, садись давай. Обсудим план дальнейших действий.

Через пару часов Скотти уходит к себе — Звездный Флот выделил ему комнату на время курсов. Леонард вываливает в утилизатор остатки еды, следом швыряет бутылки и уходит в душ. Когда он возвращается обратно, Джим сидит на его кровати.

— Как ты слетал?

— Нормально.

— А малышка как?

— Тоже ничего…

Леонард вдруг с ужасом понимает, что и не думает больше о возможности работать в космопорте. Он уже настроился на чёртов «Энтерпрайз». Надо всё-таки с адвокатом поговорить. Завтра. Но завтра с утра они уже должны вылететь на Марсельскую базу Академии... Всё-таки он паршивый отец. Абсолютно паршивый. Чёрт, если бы у Джо были даже небольшие проблемы с матерью, он бы и не думал, бросился бы в бой, очертя голову, но бывшая, какой бы сукой ни была в отношении самого Леонарда, дочку очень любит. У них с Джо полный порядок. И против равноправной опеки она будет драться, как бешеная, особенно после вчерашнего, а суд почти всегда принимает сторону мамаши… это он себе оправданий так ищет? Мудак, одно слово — мудак.

— Боунс, ты чего? — тихо спрашивает Джим.

— Ты ненавидишь свою мать? — брякает Леонард.

Джим вдруг улыбается — грустно и понимающе. А у Леонарда внутри всё спекается от стыда.

— Чёрт. Малыш, не обижайся. Прости, я сам не знаю, что на меня на…

— Всё в порядке. Боунс.

Джим тянет его за руку к кровати и садится рядом.

— Не ненавижу. Её просто нет. И никогда не было — так что я привык давно. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что между ней и тобой ничего общего?

— Это как сказать…

— Вот не надо, Боунс. Чушь не пори. Это ведь не только её не было — это и меня для неё не было. А Джо для тебя всегда есть и будет — как бы далеко ты ни оказался. Дети же всё понимают, точно тебе говорю. И Джо понимает тоже.

Леонард сгребает его в охапку и, как ребёнка, чмокает в пушистую тёплую макушку.

— Джимми-Джимми… — говорит он с тоской. — Золотое ты сердце.

— Вот только без соплей, — фыркает Джим. — Блин, Боунс, ты такой тёплый, прямо зашибись. Можно я сегодня с тобой лягу?

— Да чёрт с тобой, ложись.

Они привычно устраиваются в кровати. Джим тихо сопит над ухом, и этот сонный звук убаюкивает Леонарда, как в детстве его убаюкивал шорох веток за окном. Он мирно засыпает… и просыпается от того, что горячая — во всех смыслах этого слова — задница спящего Джима ритмично трётся о пах, а у самого Леонарда стоит так, что можно сваи забивать.

Это ещё что за хрень?

Леонард растерянно моргает. Нет, такое случалось и прежде. Джим частенько забирается к нему в постель — особенно когда выпил лишнего — жмётся, а то и тискает, как плюшевую игрушку. Может и поцеловать спросонок, а потом хихикает и просит прощения за ошибку. Но прежде у Леонарда на эти обжиманцы ни разу не вставало. Осторожно отодвинувшись, он слезает с кровати и бежит в душевую. По дороге стояк пропадает. Леонард, вздохнув, умывается и идёт к репликатору за порцией кофе — на часах половина седьмого, шаттл в Марсель отправляется в восемь, а надо ещё собраться. Джим, почуяв кофейный запах, сонно трёт глаза.

— Мнэ-ээ…

— Не мычи, а вставай уже.

— Не хочу... Бо-о-оунс, отнеси меня в душ, а?

— Я тебя сейчас туда ногами запинаю, если не поднимешься.

Глядя на хохочущего Джима, Леонард успокаивается. Подумаешь, встало на лучшего друга — случайность. Давно не трахался… впрочем, нет, позвольте, трахался-то он как раз совсем недавно... вот об этом точно надо забыть. И всё равно — случайность. Больше не повторится.

…Они вылетают в Марсель, расстаются на всё время подготовки — общих курсов у них нет, а напоследок Джима вообще перебрасывают куда-то в район орбиты Сатурна на лётный полигон — и возвращаются в Академию только через три месяца. Оба соскучились и всю ночь предаются разговорам под французское винцо, которым Леонард предусмотрительно закупился перед отлётом. Именно тогда он узнаёт о существовании второго Спока — под большим секретом, первому о нём знать нельзя, иначе парадоксы погубят эту Вселенную, как, округляя глаза, утверждает Джим. Леонард крутит головой: надо же, как оно вышло. Было бы любопытно взглянуть на старика — по словам Джима, он «клёвый»... И спотыкается о фразу: «Если бы не он, меня б этот пиздец с клешнями точно сожрал».

— Какой это пиздец с клешнями? — спрашивает Леонард.

И, охреневая, слушает о «приключениях» Джима на Дельта Веге. Перед глазами крутится картинка — с колледжа запомнилась — иллюстрация к какой-то древней поэме, изображение христианского ада: громадная многоярусная воронка, где-то огонь пылает, где-то ливень хлещет, а в самом низу снег и метель. Леонард представляет Джима в этом ледяном «круге», и сам леденеет — от ярости.

…Когда прозвучало «убрать его с корабля», и двое безопасников поволокли Джима в отсек шаттлов, Леонард помчался следом. Он чуть было не лёг поперёк дороги, но гоблин сообщил, что спасательная капсула запрограммирована на приземление в точке, где располагается форпост Звездного флота, который обслуживает дежурный офицер. «По разрешении текущей ситуации кадет Кирк будет возвращён на Землю для дальнейших разбирательств его дела…» Именно поэтому Леонард позволил запихнуть обездвиженного Джима в капсулу и ограничился тем, что высказал Споку всё, что накипело — тому, впрочем, было похрену. А теперь выясняется, что он отправил Джима чуть ли на смерть. Да не «чуть» даже... Леонард приходит в себя от прикосновения тёплой руки.

— Боунс? Ты вообще слушаешь?

— Я не понял, — медленно говорит Леонард. — Этот ублюдок остроухий тебя тогда угробить решил?

Джим машет руками и что-то торопливо объясняет, но Леонард почти не слушает. Он не забыл ничего: ни дисциплинарную комиссию, ни хриплый кашель Джима, ни дермальный регенератор, которым убирал с его шеи чёрные пятна гематом. Но всё это можно хоть как-то объяснить, а вот сознательное покушение на убийство — нет. Судя по всему, у Спока серьёзные проблемы. Сначала подчинённого выкинул, как щенка койотам в зубы, а после что будет? Надо бы выяснить, куда Звездный Флот его отправил… Но предполётная ревизия медотсека съедает всё оставшееся время, и Леонард вспоминает о «бровастом хрене» только в день отправления «Энтерпрайз». Да не просто вспоминает — видит его воочию, на мостике: чёртов позёр появляется за десять минут до вылета, и с ходу предлагает себя Джиму в качестве старшего помощника.

Леонард впадает в безмолвное бешенство. Нет, ну с Джимом всё ясно: адреналиновый, мать его, наркоман. Но в Адмиралтействе-то чего, все с ума посходили? Понятно, что Спок был не в себе, после того, что произошло с его планетой — и с его матерью — только это отнюдь не значит, что его можно вот так вот выпускать в общество безвинных гуманоидов... Новоиспечённый старпом величественно устраивается за научной станцией, а Леонард близок к тому, чтобы схватить Джима за рукав и спросить, какого чёрта тот взял в старшие офицеры психопата. Во время своей первой альфа-смены он под надуманными предлогами раз пять забегает на мостик, чтобы проверить — все ли там живы. На шестой раз старпом внезапно отворачивается от своей панели и награждает его долгим взглядом, а когда Леонард выходит в коридор, следует за ним.

— Доктор Маккой.

— Коммандер Спок, — отвечает Леонард, выпятив подбородок.

— Доктор, — старпом закладывает руки за спину, — я вынужден спросить, что происходит. Во время визитов на мостик 86,3% вашего внимания было направлено на меня, и хотелось бы узнать, чем это вызвано.

По коридору, козырнув старшим офицерам, пробегает старшина с паддом подмышкой. Леонард дожидается, когда тот исчезнет из виду — незачем пока выносить всё это на люди, хотя, наверное, и опасно оставаться наедине с психом втрое сильней тебя — и спрашивает.

— А сами-то вы не понимаете, коммандер?

— Смените тон, доктор.

Интонация у старпома прежняя. Вернее, никакой интонации нет: голос механический, как у неисправного андроида, — и Леонарда обжигает злостью.

— И не подумаю. Вы не имеете права приказывать мне, коммандер. Старший офицер медицины является заместителем капитана космического корабля по медицинской части и подчиняется непосредственно вышеозначенному капитану. Служебная инструкция номер один дробь девять, параграф пять. — Специально заучил, чтоб тебя.

— Я удивлён, доктор, что вы так досконально знаете Устав.

Вот теперь старпом, как говорили пацаны из детской компании Леонарда, «бычит»: ноздри раздулись, лоб слегка позеленел. Впрочем, Леонард уже давно не верит во все эти сказки об отсутствии эмоций у вулканцев. С самой драки — избиения подчинённого, черт возьми! — на мостике не верит.

— Но если вы так хорошо его знаете, должны помнить, что конфликты между старшими офицерами надлежит разбирать капитану судна. Предлагаю вам после окончания альфа-смены подать капитану Кирку запрос на проведение внепланового совещания, на котором вы сможете высказать…

— Да легко. Кстати, с корабля ты его по Уставу выкидывал? Параграф не подскажешь? Ублюдок, ты вообще понимаешь, что тогда натворил?! — выходит из себя Леонард.

Старпом некоторое время смотрит на него — Леонард прямо чувствует, как в тяжёлой вулканской голове крутятся шестерёнки, словно в древнем механизме — а потом неожиданно вздыхает. Это выглядит настолько по-человечески, что даже странно.

— Кажется, я уяснил суть ваших претензий, доктор. Вы ожидаете от меня агрессивных действий вследствие моего неадекватного поведения во время известных событий. Но уверяю вас, что возникшая ситуация — лишь следствие трагической случайности.

Леонард молчит, удивлённый искренним сожалением, сквозящим в голосе Спока.

— Координаты приземления для спасательной капсулы были заданы верно. Однако ответственный за её отправку лейтенант Джейкобс не принял во внимание то, что орбита планетоида изменилась после… после того, что произошло с Вулканом. Я же был эмоционально скомпрометирован и не проверил данные. Вины с себя не снимаю. Мною был подан устный рапорт капитану Кирку об обстоятельствах инцидента, а также принесены извинения.

— И что ж он тебе ответил? — неловко спрашивает Леонард — тяжело было услышать, с каким трудом вулканец упоминает о гибели своей родной планеты.

— Дословно: «Забей, Спок. Я не в обиде, мы все тогда здорово ебанулись».

От неожиданности Леонард прыскает. Спок вдруг слабо, почти незаметно, улыбается, и напряжённая атмосфера в коридоре малость ослабевает.

— Очень в духе Джима, — говорит Леонард.

— Да, доктор, лексика капитана весьма самобытна. Могу ли я считать, что наш с вами конфликт исчерпан? Прежде чем заступить на должность, я прошёл все необходимые психологические тесты и получил допуск — вы можете проверить моё личное дело.

— Да верю я, — Леонард вновь смущён. Теперь он вспоминает, что Джим тоже чего-то говорил о сбитой навигации, но он был так зол, что пропустил это мимо ушей. — Ладно. Извините, что наехал, коммандер.

— Ваша лексика тоже своеобразна, доктор. Извинения приняты. Теперь, с вашего позволения, я проследую на мостик для исполнения своих непосредственных обязанностей.

Старпом уходит. Пару секунд Леонард смотрит ему вслед, потом вздыхает и, подавив желание сплюнуть на сверкающий коридорный пол, возвращается в медотсек.

— Вот же гоблин ушастый, — бормочет он, стоя в турболифте. — «Трагическая случайность», значит… ладно, не мне о случайностях говорить. Поглядим, как всё пойдёт дальше.

* * *

— Помогите кто-нибудь!

В медотсек вваливаются двое механиков, волоча третьего. Имени его Леонард не помнит, но это не важно: важно то, что парень в отрубе и у него нехилый цианоз. Дежурная медсестра вскакивает, сидящая под регенератором научница — ожог ладони первой степени, сеанс три минуты и пожалуйте обратно на службу — испуганно ахает. Леонард бросается вперёд. Он ловко направляет механиков к биокровати, включает трикодер. Тахикардия 125, давление 84/60, по всем полям свистящие хрипы, ацидоз, кислород 85… уже 83… что за хрень?!

— Он упал! Только что говорил нормально, а потом упал! И отрубился! Кев, Кевин, ты меня слышишь?!

Леонард отшвыривает орущего механика в сторону. Надо интубировать.

— Отвали! Трубку!

Отек гортани такой, что пиздец. Коникотомия… нет, нечего зря дырявить парня, я смогу войти… ага, есть! Пока Леонард ковыряется с трубкой, медсестра торопливо разрезает и сдирает с механика форменный китель и рубашку — неуставную, кстати, веселёнького голубого цвета... так, отёк шеи, грудная клетка ярко гиперемирована, плюс хрипы… анафилактический, мать его, шок! Трикодер верещит… чёрт, остановка!

— Адреналин семь кубов! Дексаметазон!.. — ... есть пульс, есть… слава богу. Успели.

Спустя двадцать минут всё приходит в относительную норму. Леонард, вытерев потный лоб, ещё раз снимает показатели — для уверенности — и, выдохнув, подбирает с пола разрезанную голубую рубашку. Вот голову на отсечение, что причина в ней. Он потирает пальцами ткань, смотрит на новенькую этикетку. А-а-а… всё ясно.

— Кто-нибудь из вас в курсе — давно он это носит? — спрашивает он механиков. Один пожимает плечами, второй — бледный и трясущийся — торопливо бормочет:

— После обеда надел… я ему подарил, хотел вечером, но не удержался… у нас годовщина.

— Это ты зря. Он, случаем, не чесался?

— А? Да… да, точно! Мы кабель тянули, он жаловался, что вспотел, и всё зудит…

— Неудивительно.

Пульс ровный, хорошего наполнения, гиперемия уходит, биохимия выравнивается. Обошлось.

— У твоего парня аллергия на андорианский хлопок. Довольно частая штука для людей, кстати — так что в следующий раз дари ему чего попроще…. э-э-э, ты куда собрался?

Механик, ещё больше побледнев, сползает на пол. Леонард подхватывает его под локоть и сгружает на соседнюю кровать. Поднимает ножной конец, водит трикодером — тахикардия, но умеренная, давление в норме. Испугался, дурачок.

— Полежи минут пять. И дыши ровно.

— Это… из-за меня. Это…

— Да обошлось всё, — как же его всё-таки зовут… Ричардсон, Рикман… нет, Ричмонд — точно. Лейтенант Олаф Ричмонд. Значит, второй — старшина Кевин Ричмонд, его возлюбленный супруг. Ничего себе, отпраздновали годовщину свадебки... — Успокойся. Дыши давай. Говорю же — обошлось.

— А…

— Сейчас экстубируем, а завтра, глядишь, уже бегать будет. Так что отметите ещё. Поздравляю, кстати.

— Спасибо… Спасибо, док, спасибо вам огромное!

— Да на здоровье.

Встрёпанный Ричмонд слезает с кровати и торопится к своему муженьку. Хватает его за руку, прижимает к груди, целует ещё, а у самого глаза на мокром месте… романтик хренов.

— Сестра, дайте ему стул. Да не этот! Этот — жидкий… в смысле, там ножка шатается, я всё забываю болты подтянуть. Другой принесите.

Медсестра оставляет в покое «жидкий стул» и, раздувшись от смеха, уходит в соседнюю палату. Через пару секунд ржут всё, включая и свежеотрегенерированную научницу — отходняк, обычное дело. Старшина Ричмонд, отсмеявшись, вытаскивает из кармана отвертку.

— Давайте я починю, док. Раз уж всё равно здесь. Алекс, скажи парням, что Кев в порядке, а я скоро буду.

— Ага.

Второй механик направляется к двери, но Леонард успевает его изловить.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп… не беги. Имя, звание?

— Наумов Александр, старшина…

— Отлично. Ваше отделение у меня как раз на очереди на плановый осмотр — с тебя и начнём. Лейтенант, вы следующий. И передайте своим, чтоб завтра в девять утра строем ко мне.

— Вот так и знал, — с тяжёлым вздохом бурчит механик.

— А то. Пора бы уже запомнить, что ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным, — наставительно говорит Леонард и включает трикодер.

* * *

Работа в космосе неожиданно увлекает Леонарда. То есть, конечно, не всё гладко: свободное время он проводит за изучением служебных инструкций, которых до хрена, в сотый раз перечитывает учебники и без конца устраивает техучёбы персоналу, а по ночам вскакивает от одного и того же кошмара: на обзорном экране три клингонских корабля, отказала вся аппаратура, в аптечный отсек угодила торпеда… Но в целом проблем вроде нет. Штат укомплектован, коллеги-специалисты, от хирурга-ортопеда М’Бенги до инфекциониста Санчес, более чем компетентны, оборудование новейшее, расходных материалов хватает. Конечно, при таком количестве членов экипажа ни дня не обходится без обращений, но абсолютное большинство из них рутинные: функциональные расстройства пищеварения, респираторные вирусы, мелкие травмы. А более серьёзные случаи — ранение с повреждением почечной артерии у безопасника, перелом шейного отдела позвоночника у инженера, упавшего с высоты десяти футов, и массивный отёк Квинке у капитана — нанюхался в оранжерее андорианских розочек, балбес — пролечены без осложнений. Раз в месяц Леонард отчитывается перед Управлением, и претензий к нему нет. В общем, всё терпимо и даже интересно… но отношения со старпомом по-прежнему оставляют желать лучшего.

С виду всё ничего. Проходит неделя, месяц, а за ним и другой, и третий, и десятый — и Леонард вполне спокойно общается со Споком. Собственно говоря, у него и без Спока дел по горло. Но он не может отогнать болтающуюся где-то на дне сознания мысль, что тот ещё себя покажет. Вроде бы особых проблем нет: как старпом Спок безупречен, с Джимом почти не конфликтует — по крайней мере прилюдно — и научный отдел под его руководством работает, как часы. И всё-таки что-то в нем есть странное, неприятное Леонарду, чего-то «не того» он от старпома ждёт… И дожидается. Ублюдок подставляет Джима по полной программе — под самый конец миссии, да ещё и после того, как Джим его в буквальном смысле из огня вытащил… Бессердечный и неблагодарный сукин сын.

О рапорте Спока Леонард узнает вечером после возвращения на Землю. Джима он не видел с утра: тот ускакал в Адмиралтейство с докладом, полный восторженных надежд на то, что после отпуска команда «Энтерпрайз» отправится в «беспрецедентную экспедицию по исследованию новых миров». Леонард сидит в гостинице Звездного флота, со странной тоской вспоминая их с Джимом комнату в кампусе, и пытается смириться с мыслью о пяти годах вне Земли. Чёрт бы всё побрал. Джо, когда он вернётся, уже совсем большая будет, а изменить ничего нельзя. За время миссии он говорил с четырьмя адвокатами — на каждой Звездной базе их выискивал. И все твердили одно: у него десятилетний контракт с Флотом, с кадрами по-прежнему проблемы, и специалиста такого уровня в санитарной службе никто не оставит, а шансов на получение равноправной опеки у человека, который постоянно болтается в чёртовом космосе, просто нет. Он с болью думает, как рассказать всё Джо — за год видел её всего один раз, а теперь уж вообще… Пищит коммуникатор, и сквозь бодрую музычку и чьё-то визгливое пение Леонард слышит голос Джима.

— Ты где, Боунс?

— В гостинице, где мне быть?

— А я в баре… Сейчас такси возьму — разговор есть.

Джим появляется через двадцать минут — почти трезвый и совершенно убитый. После его рассказа Леонард с трудом подавляет желание заявить: «А я тебе всегда говорил, что он мудак». Он ведь действительно говорил — раз сто, если не больше — и молча бесился, когда Джим начинал защищать старпома. Тот ведь его на самом деле ни в грош не ставил. Даже в увольнительных, вместо того, чтобы свою подружку развлекать, вечно гундел у него над ухом — и догунделся в конце концов. Чэпел, которая была для Леонарда основным источником знаний о половой жизни экипажа, сообщила ему по секрету, что они с Ухурой как-то после смены выпили по пиву и полезли в каталог интимных игрушек, где набрели на внушительный зелёный фаллоимитатор с подогревом и десятью режимами вибрации. И старший офицер связи задумчиво изрекла: «Хорошая вещь. Всегда под рукой, делает свою работу, а главное — молчит…» Леонард тогда тихо позлорадствовал, а потом застукал Ухуру в слезах после высадки на Нибиру — и злорадствовать перестал. Но старпома окончательно перевёл в категорию мудаков.

— Ты домой полетишь? — спрашивает Джим. Леонард вздрагивает.

— А? Да. Завтра утром… сроки начала миссии согласовали уже?

— Не знаю. Это теперь в ведении Пайка. Но, думаю, на подготовку месяца два уйдёт, не больше — детка-то у нас в порядке, даже после купания. — Джим улыбается, а потом вновь мрачнеет — наверняка Нибиру вспомнил и всё прочее. — Завтра я уточню, а там Пайк и приказ подпишет. Так что с Джо подольше побудешь, я надеюсь.

— Хорошо, — мягко говорит Леонард. — А ты сам? Может, со мной хочешь? У нас развлечений немного, врать не стану, но кукурузное виски и скучающие южные красотки в наличии. На скачки тебя свожу… и на бал Конфедерации, есть у нас такая хрень, еще с девятнадцатого века осталась. Почти как скачки, только хуже.

— Фиговый из тебя искуситель, Боунс, — фыркает Джим, утыкаясь ему в плечо. По спине Леонарда проходит знакомая дрожь. — Спасибо… но я во Фриско останусь. Спок мне должен дела передать, ещё нового офицера по науке искать придётся, Пайк наверняка захочет, чтоб я на собеседованиях был. И на корабле дел хватает. А ты поезжай. И Джо поцелуй от меня… слушай, можно я у тебя лягу? Неохота сейчас одному куковать.

В номере есть еще два дивана, но Джим по своей старой привычке лезет в кровать Леонарда. Тот хмыкает и укладывается рядом, забыв опустить жалюзи. В комнату льётся лунный свет, серебря волосы Джима, и Леонард поневоле задумывается, каким тот станет лет через двадцать. Наверное, так и будет порхать по всему космосу, как бешеный воробей… С ласковой грустью он ерошит русый висок, и Джим сонно льнёт к его пальцам. Леонард осторожно поворачивает его на спину. Джим возится — ну точно, воробей, прямо как гнездо себе вьёт — и в разгаре этой возни в паху Леонарда знакомо тяжелеет. Леонард не успевает ни удивиться, ни разозлиться на себя. Джим приоткрывает рот, медленно выдыхает — в ушах Леонарда эхом отдаётся гул. Шумит кровь, торопливо постукивает сердце, по спине и ногам проходит знакомая дрожь. У Леонарда вмиг пересыхает во рту. Это уже никакая не случайность — это хуже, это просто откровенный бред. Полуголый, раскинувшийся на постели Джим вызывает одно желание: лечь на него, придавить к постели, попробовать на вкус пухлые губы — не теми показушными шутливыми поцелуйчиками, которыми они иногда подстегивали воображение окружающих во время кадетских посиделок в барах, а совсем уже всерьёз.

На диване, куда Леонард сбегает в полнейшей панике, неуютно и жёстко, простыня не спасает от холода, и так и не ушедшее возбуждение мешается с нервным ознобом. Можно было бы взять пижаму или второе одеяло, но для этого надо пройти мимо Джима, а Леонард не может заставить себя даже посмотреть в его сторону. Он с колледжа не спал с парнями — чёрт, да если по совести, он же ни с кем, кроме бывшей, толком не спал. Кому сказать, не поверят, но это так: школьные тисканья, несколько студенческих романов — да, были и девочки, и мальчики, что уж греха таить… А потом ординатура, застенчивая улыбка красивой медсестры, ночные дежурства, кофе на двоих — классика жанра, в общем — и через шесть месяцев он уже полез в семейный сейф за кольцом, котором покойная прабабка завещала ему обручиться с «той, которую он полюбит». Кольцо, кстати, так и осталось у бывшей — она заявила, что подарит его Джо на шестнадцатилетие. И чёрт с ним… Но что же за хрень — девчонки всегда нравились ему больше парней, откуда же сейчас эта выкручивающая кости похоть, жар и ломота в яйцах? Стоит, как у первокурсника. И почему он это пропустил — можно было и раньше заметить, дрожь ведь пробирала почти всегда, когда Джим его трогал — тут и дурак бы догадался... Просто не желал замечать? Привык, что из чужих постелей Джим всегда возвращается к нему — не за сексом, а совсем за другим — и хотел остаться для него единственным? Джим любовник для многих, но друг только для Леонарда, — в этом причина? И что чувствует сам Джим, заметил ли он… последняя мысль вдруг напоминает о подслушанном в детстве диалоге кузины Присциллы с подружкой — сплошные ахи, вздохи, «как думаешь, я ему нравлюсь» — и от параллели между собой и влюблённой семнадцатилеткой Леонарду хочется рвать и метать. Внезапно с кровати доносится тихое хныканье. Через секунду Леонард уже на ногах — когда Джим устаёт, вечно видит кошмарные сны, хнычет, а потом начинает громко скрипеть зубами, но не слова не произносит, и успокаивается, только если погладить его по голове… Забыв обо всём, Леонард привычно, как десятки раз до этого, ложится рядом с Джимом. Постель нагрелась, влажный лоб под ладонью тоже горяч — и шея вороте футболки, и обтянутая пропотевшей тканью грудь… Простыни пахнут жаркой влагой, пахнут Джимом — и от этого запаха у Леонарда кружится голова.

— Тш-шш… спи, Джимми, спи…

Он не замечает, когда перестал успокаивать — когда начал ласкать. Исследовать. Осторожно сжимает через футболку сосок, гладит живот — пальцы трясутся от желания засунуть их под широкую резинку трусов. Приспустить их, увидеть розовую полосу отпечатка на коже, густые рыжеватые волосы в паху, член, мошонку… он все это видел, Джим десятки раз без стеснения переодевался при нём, но сейчас… Сердце стучит, как в приступе мерцалки, член так и рвётся на волю — и, окончательно рехнувшись, Леонард стягивает собственные трусы под яйца, и начинает дрочить Джиму на живот.

Нависать над Джимом, опираясь на локоть, неудобно, головка то тычется в горячее упругое тело, то задевает скомкавшийся край футболки, дыхание с хрипом вырывается изо рта. Так плохо и так хорошо Леонарду никогда не было. Его взгляд мечется по телу Джима, замирает почему-то на руке — выпуклые костяшки, длинные пальцы, такие пальцы будут сжимать плотно, но нежно… Леонард кончает так, что у него закладывает уши и на глазах выступают слёзы. Пытаясь сморгнуть их, он почти надеется, что сейчас увидит широко раскрытые глаза Джима — насмешливые, изумлённые, злые — совершенно плевать. Но нет. Вымотанный Джим спит, как сурок. Даже не хнычет больше — и как будто ничего не случилось, если бы не брызги спермы на его животе, и не осознание того, что Леонард Маккой в очередной раз сотворил с собственной жизнью несусветную хрень.

 

Спустя час Леонард в обнимку с рюкзаком сидит в зале ожидания. Шаттл в Джорджию улетает в 4:30 утра — более чем достаточно времени, чтобы вспомнить, как вытирал спящего Джима краем простыни, на цыпочках метался по номеру, собирая вещи, шипел на сонного портье… и как сбежал к чёртовой матери, чтобы не услышать привычного утреннего «привет, Боунс». На душе Леонарда мрак, в теле даже сейчас гудят отголоски удовольствия. «Запретного» удовольствия, как говорили в старину. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что, как подросток, обкончался на живот парня, с которым три года делил комнату и ещё год служил на одном корабле. Что там Устав говорит о домогательствах к сослуживцам… чёрт, лучше об этом не думать. На рассвете он вваливается в родительский дом, старательно дышит в сторону, чтобы сонная и радостная мама не учуяла аромат бренди, которым он успокаивал себя в ожидании шаттла, и, притворившись до чёртиков усталым, запирается в своей старой спальне. Надо и впрямь выспаться — голова уже ничего не соображает.

Но Вселенная точно имеет на Леонарда нехилый зуб — уже через несколько часов он просыпается от громкого стука. На пороге бледный отец. Он хватает Леонарда за руку и тащит в гостиную, где надрывается головизор: в Лондоне теракт, погибла куча народу, работников какого-то архива. Потом начинает захлёбываться писком коммуникатор, приказывая старшему офицеру медицины USS «Энтерпрайз» немедленно по получении данного сообщения прибыть по месту службы… Леонард, скрипя зубами от отчаяния — Джо, он так и не увидел Джо, а теперь чёрт знает, когда сможет вернуться… — целует перепуганных родителей и выбегает из дома.

…Спустя три недели он, налившись бренди, как бочка — осенним дождём, сидит в прибрежном баре на окраине Сан-Франциско и неумело курит. «Дурашка, дым не глотают, а вдыхают», — жалостливо хихикает какая-то девица, стуча его по спине. Леонард не слушает. Потом он долго и мучительно блюёт на задворках бара, попутно благодаря судьбу за то, что догадался надеть гражданское — ещё не хватало попасть в лапы флотского патруля — а, отблевавшись, зачем-то спускается на пляж. Обычно-то его туда не затащишь, океан — тот же космос, только жидкий, так же полон опасностей и всякой ядовитой, заразной и агрессивной херни… Джим бы, наверное, посмеялся над таким заявлением. Леонард сидит на мокром песке, глядя в фосфоресцирующую черноту воды — и впрямь похоже на вид за обзорным экраном. Сейчас из пучины выплывет какой-нибудь Хан — нос всмятку, скулы свёрнуты, сломанное ребро проткнуло лёгкое — и раздавит голову Леонарда, как гнилой орех... Да, вот так и начинается реактивный психоз.

Хан уже никуда не выплывет. Хан давно помещён в криокапсулу и будет там спать до скончания веков, если, конечно, не появится новый адмирал Маркус — хотя вряд ли на свете существует второй такой мудак. И с носом его, рёбрами и прочим всё прекрасно: Леонард лично ликвидировал последствия Спокова припадка. По сути, Хан потерял всего ничего, каких-то триста миллилитров венозной крови… но за каждый из этих миллилитров Леонард расплатился десятком собственных. Вампиры из медуправления Звездного Флота постарались. Служебное расследование, комиссия по делу о нарушении медицинской этики, угроза разжалования и лишения диплома — разбор полётов, как он есть. Какой-то козёл с нашивками дошёл до того, что сравнил его с древними нацистскими врачами — те, мол, тоже не стеснялись использовать кровь пленных для лечения соратников. Это был единственный раз, когда Леонард всё-таки сорвался — сошёл с кафедры и под аханье старших коллег с наслаждением взял козла за грудки. Сообщил, глядя в бледную перепуганную рожу, что готов нести ответственность, но уверен: капитан, пожертвовавший собой ради команды и корабля — не говоря уже тех, кто погиб бы, рухни «Энтерпрайз» на город — заслуживал единственного шанса на спасение даже такой ценой. А дипломом Леонарда все желающие могут подтереться. Вместе или по очереди — без разницы. Но пока его полномочия старшего офицера медицины «Энтерпрайз» и лечащего врача капитана Кирка не приостановлены, он просит у руководства разрешения вернуться в госпиталь.

Разрешение он получил через минуту. Брёл по улицам и думал: а ведь козёл с нашивками в чём-то прав. На одной чаше весов было нарушение прав Хана, тот ведь дал согласие на однократный забор крови, о повторном речи не было, на другой — жизнь Джима. Леонард даже не колебался, выбирая. Прав ли он был? И как бы поступил, будь это не Джим, а просто кто-то из экипажа… да так же поступил бы, вот в чём штука. Коллеги в госпитале хлопали по плечам, убеждали, что он был прав, а Леонард всё думал, думал… ни к какому выводу он так и не пришёл — а через сутки собрался очередной консилиум, который признал, что капитан Кирк вне опасности и может быть приведён в сознание. Ещё через сутки обвинения с Леонарда сняли.

…Джим смотрел нездешним взглядом. Взглядом человека, прошедшего «долиною смертной тени», как в старину говорили — и тень так и осталась в его глазах, затемнив яркие радужки, насытив их синевой послегрозового неба. Леонард замер, увидев этот взгляд. Впрочем, через секунду он с собой справился — схватил трикодер, снял показатели, начал трепаться, как всегда трепался с выздоравливающими пациентами — его до сих пор смущали сбивчивые благодарности, которые те обычно спешили высказать. Потом отошёл проверить данные мониторинга — объем дыхания, функции миокарда, электрическая активность мозга, биохимия крови… всё без патологии, слава богу — но всё время поглядывал в сторону биокровати. Рядом с ней уже возвышался Спок — как памятник себе самому. Леонард давно забыл о всех его вывертах и был даже благодарен: не говоря уж о поимке Хана, за две последних недели старпом пытался помочь, как мог. Вызвал с Нового Вулкана самого крутого ксеноиммунолога в альфа-квадранте, дежурил в палате Джима, отпугивая репортёров — один из этих мудаков попытался пролезть туда под видом санитара — даже приносил Леонарду кофе. Но сейчас он мешал. Лишним был, совершенно лишним… И тут Джим, со слабой улыбкой глядя на старпома, прошелестел: «Ты спас мне жизнь…» — и из Леонарда само собой вылетело:

— Мы с Ухурой вообще-то тоже в этом поучаствовали!

Джим покосился на него, пытаясь одновременно по-споковски приподнять бровь — явно принял слова Леонарда за его обычную подколку и надеялся посмешить в ответ. Но Леонарду было не до смеха. Он готов был откусить себе язык, потому что понимал, что сказанное… шуткой не было. Вообще. Он действительно обиделся — как подросток, девчонка которого пошла на танцы с другим. Но это было не всё: услышав слова Леонарда, старпом бросил на него короткий взгляд. Мимолётный — через секунду он уже вновь уставился на Джима и продолжил что-то бубнить своим андроидным голосом — но Леонарда словно что-то дёрнуло изнутри. Он уже видел такой взгляд. Когда Спок втащил в медотсек Хана и опустил его на пол, он посмотрел на криокапсулу, куда уже поместили Джима, а потом на бессознательное тело у своих ног — глаза у него сделались абсолютно черными и пустыми, Леонард даже шагнул вперёд, испугавшись, что он сейчас свернёт Хану шею… Дверь палаты отъехала в сторону, появился главный врач госпиталя со своей командой, зажужжали голоса, засвистели трикодеры. Леонард отвлёкся, а когда осмотр закончили, Спока в палате уже не было.

 

…Океан шипит над ухом, как неисправный аппарат ИВЛ, за спиной переливается ночными огнями Сан-Франциско. Леонард перетирает в пальцах влажный песок — от смолисто-йодистого морского воздуха в голове чуток прояснилось, но стало только хуже. Он же приревновал Джима — звучит бредово, но это правда. И, кажется, ему есть к чему ревновать… К кому, точнее — хотя это звучит ещё бредовее. Спок больше года с Ухурой, ни с кем другим не замечен, и Леонард с курса ксенобиологии помнит, что вулканцы крайне щепетильны в этих делах: у них всё построено на постоянной мысленной связи с партнёром, так что тут не до развлекушек на стороне. А если они не связаны? Очень даже может быть — особенно после рассказа Кристины. Может, Спок втихую увлёкся Джимом? Сам-то ведь Леонард точно «увлёкся»… долбаный стыд, ему тридцать четыре года, а он сидит тут в облёванных штанах и чуть ли не на маргаритке гадает! Надо всё это прекращать к чёртовой матери. Отряхнув руки, Леонард плетётся к стоянке аэротакси. Утром он, как ни в чём ни бывало, приходит в палату Джима. Тот развлекается пешими прогулками от стены к стене — замирает, решив, что пришёл медбрат, чтобы загнать его обратно в койку, потом узнаёт Леонарда и с облегчением улыбается. Ковыляет к нему, виснет на шее, трётся о щёку, бормоча что-то своё, смешное и ласковое… Леонард треплет его по спине, надеясь, что Джим не заметит, как дрожат пальцы.

Он почти счастлив, когда узнаёт, что Джиму предстоит минимум полгода реабилитации, а самого Леонарда планируют использовать для привлечения новых рекрутов во флот. Выторговывает себе трехнедельный отпуск, мчится домой, к Джо — и узнаёт, что бывшая получила наследство от тётки и, даже не сообщив ему, записала Джо в одну из самых знаменитых лондонских школ-пансионов для девочек: «Дело даже не в оплате, туда абы кого не принимают — между прочим, твоё имя сработало… да не ори ты! Подумай, что значит хорошее образование. Или хочешь, чтобы она, как я, гнила заживо в нашем вшивом городишке?!» Последняя фраза действует, как удар в челюсть. Леонард летит в Лондон. Джо разрешают пропустить занятия, и два дня Леонард бродит с дочкой по городским паркам, сидит в кафе и говорит-говорит-говорит… пытается возместить прошедший год разлуки и все будущие. Джо на удивление повзрослела — временами она гладит Леонарда по руке с какой-то ласковой снисходительностью, и у него замирает сердце. Ей нравится учёба, она уже завела подружек, раз в неделю звонит матери и выглядит счастливой и спокойной. Прежний ребёнок вырывается наружу лишь в минуту расставания — Джо изо всех сил обнимает Леонарда и просит срывающимся голосом:

— Ты только сообщения мне присылай, ладно? Я знаю, что у вас эта… подпространственная связь, обычный комм не возьмёт… но ты присылай почаще, пап… Папочка…

— Я ещё почти год буду на Земле, — бормочет Леонард, гладя её волосы. — Мы будем видеться, детка.

— Я знаю, знаю… ты все равно присылай. 

Время летит на восьмом варпе. Джим в лучшем земном санатории — Леонард мотается по медицинским колледжам с ознакомительными лекциями о деятельности медслужбы Звездного флота. Джим проходит тестирование для допуска к работе — Леонарда отправляют на плановые курсы повышения квалификации. Джим обкатывает «Энтерпрайз» на лётном полигоне — Леонард летит к Джо на День Отца. Джим звонит, рассказывает о житье-бытье, жалуется, что соскучился — Леонард торчит на ближайшей к Земле Звездной Базе, где понадобилось на месяц заместить отпускника, знакомится с симпатичной официанткой и спит с ней к полному взаимному удовольствию — девчонка премилая, темноглазая брюнетка, как его бывшая… Кажется, его отпустило. По крайней мере, отпустило по поводу Джима. Он тоже скучает — но по-нормальному скучает, без всяких там… К началу весны «Энтерпрайз» полностью подготавливают к миссии. Леонард прилетает в Сан-Франциско, отмечается у дежурного в Алмиралтействе, и шаттл доставляет его на корабль. Осталось две недели до вылета, надо принять медотсек, согласовать с Управлением план работы, проверить список медикаментов и оборудование, провести вакцинацию, просмотреть все медкарты — и ещё до много чего сделать. Выйдя из шаттла, он попадает в объятия Джима — «Бо-оунс, радость моя, ну наконец-то, блин, я чуть не забыл, как ты выглядишь» — и понимает: да ни хрена его не отпустило. Ни-хре-на...

И помоги ему милосердный Господь.

* * *

— Шеф, может, не надо? — зудит сестра Чэпел — как признанной любимице Леонарда, ей прощаются подобные выверты. Не всегда, но частенько. — Денёк сегодня, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, такой мирный. Не надо его портить, а?

— Это ты Ричмонду скажи — насчёт мирного денька, — советует Леонард. — И как раз пользоваться надо тем, что мирный — когда ещё вас, остолопов, за жабры брать? Забыла уже всё?

— Забудешь тут, — со вздохом говорит Чэпел и густо краснеет.

Её соседка, сестра Телла Ворт, андорианка, тут же заливается яркой синевой; физиотерапевт Джеркс, здоровенный орионец — один из самых квалифицированных мануальных терапевтов Звездного Флота, Леонард его с «Брэдбери» переманил — приобретает изумрудный цвет. Прямо, мать их, радуга в отдельно взятом медотсеке. Чувствуют вину, засранцы: когда два месяца назад на «Энтерпрайз» нагрянул проверяющий из Медуправления, Леонарда потом чуть заживо не освежевали — как это так, доктор Маккой, почему ваши подчинённые не в состоянии ответить на простейшие вопросы?! Приказ № 387 уже месяц, как вышел, от зубов должен отскакивать… Крыса штабная. Вы эти приказы каждый месяц и утверждаете с обновлениями, в глубоком космосе больше делать нечего, только их заучивать… Ладно. Надо побыстрее закончить — десять минут до конца альфа-смены.

— Добровольцы есть? — злобно спрашивает Леонард.

— Давайте я, шеф! — медбрат Киони, который после утреннего втыка жаждет реабилитироваться в глазах доброго доктора, прямо пышет энтузиазмом. Присутствующий тихо стонут от облегчения. — Я три раза повторял!

— Да? Ну… давай тогда, что ли, параграф восемнадцать.

— Мнэ-э-э… ага! Значит, так. Работники медицинского отсека обязаны знать... первое — основы ксенофизиологии, гигиены, ксенопсихологии и врачебно-летной экспертизы персонала Звездного Флота. Второе — основные тактико-технические данные космических судов, находящихся в эксплуатации лётного состава Звездного Флота на данный момент, третье — устройство, принцип действия, правила эксплуатации и контроля кислородного оборудования и специального снаряжения…

— Погоди-погоди! — Леонард удовлетворённо кивает. — С тобой всё ясно. Продолжит… сестра Парсонс.

Лилиан Парсонс, которая только что судорожно копалась в своём падде, широко раскрывает глаза.

— Э-э-э...

— Ну, что? Четвёртый пункт давай. Что ещё мы там обязаны знать?

— Особенности медицинского обеспечения различных видов полетов! — выдаёт сестра, косясь на падд.

— Не подглядывать! — Леонард хлопает ладонью по столу, но попадает по трикодеру. Слышится истошный писк, а потом дружное ржание коллег.

— Тихо мне тут! — свирепеет Леонард, отключая подлый прибор. — Ну!

— Это… значит…

— …состояние здоровья, физическое развитие… — шипит Чэпел.

Парсонс пытается повторить, но под взглядом Леонарда увядает, как гиацинт на морозе.

— Хватит. Продолжите, сестра Чэпел.

— …индивидуально-психологические характеристики персонала космического судна с учетом специфики профессиональной деятельности и отрицательно влияющих на состояние здоровья факторов! — тарабанит Кристина, преданно глядя на Леонарда.

— Хорошо. — Пять минут осталось… чего бы ещё спросить? — А скажи-ка мне, кто отвечает за организацию контроля над состоянием здоровья персонала космического судна в межкомиссионный период?

— Старший офицер медицины данного судна и отвечает! — радостно выдает Чэпел. — Вы то есть, шеф! Но мы всегда поможем, вы же знаете!

Опять все ржут. Назначить каждому по сифонной клизме, что ли?

— Свободны, — вздыхает Леонард, отключая терминал, — идите все вон отсюда. И учтите — завтра ещё один опрос устрою — Парсонс, тебе личное напоминание.

— Я выучу, шеф, выучу, клянусь… господи, как надоела эта рутина. Этих бы козлов из Управления, да на наше место — точно бы времени не осталось на всякую чушь!

— Лучше уж рутина, чем красная тревога, — философски замечает Чэпел.

— Не каркай, — говорит Леонард. — Хотя ты права, конечно.

* * *

 

…Пятилетняя миссия идёт своим чередом. «Энтерпрайз» прёт через чёртов космос, тормозя на Звездных Базах, исследуя новые планеты, отвечая на сигналы бедствия и вляпываясь во всякие «аномалии». Леонард делает свою работу, в которой скучные периоды «заступил на смену-отсидел смену» чередуются с эпизодами, когда о былой скуке остаётся только мечтать. Если успеваешь, конечно. Космос полон разнообразного дерьма: тут тебе и клингонские или ромуланские корабли-разведчики, и пираты, и инопланетные аборигены — хорошо, если с банальными копьями или кинжалами, гораздо хуже — когда они способны к какой-нибудь дряни вроде психокинеза. Так же в меню путешествия представлены неизвестные или давно забытые инфекции, катаклизмы и прочие форс-мажорные ситуации на планетах, столкновения с новыми формами жизни, похожими на подкроватных монстров — только гораздо более опасными… Покойный Пури говаривал: «у всякого врача после десятка лет практики появляется собственное кладбище, но если вы попали на Звездный Флот, цифру десять можете смело уменьшить… тоже раз в десять». Прав был старик, царствие ему небесное, ох, как прав, — думает Леонард, когда ему первый раз приходится набирать код на двери корабельного морга. Старшина Руперт Эванс. Двадцать пять стандартных лет, отдел безопасности, падение с высоты, политравма, множественные переломы костей и разрывы паренхиматозных органов, профузное внутриполостное кровотечение… Сорвался со скалы, когда десантная группа наткнулась на стаю местных хищников. На борт подняли слишком поздно. У Спока губы сжаты в нитку, взгляд ледяной — не иначе, мать вспомнил, и не хочет, чтоб остальные это поняли. Джим бледен и молчалив. Он оформляет документы, записывает сообщение для родни, и помещённое в спецконтейнер тело Эванса остаётся на ближайшей Базе, откуда его переправят на Землю. Вечером Джим приходит к Леонарду. Оба они знают, что это не последняя потеря среди экипажа, оба верят, что сделают всё возможное, чтобы этого избежать… оба стараются забыть древнюю поговорку о благих намерениях. Поэтому просто молча пьют. Потом Джим привычно трётся лбом о плечо Леонарда, говорит: «Спасибо, Боунс… ложись давай, а то не выспишься» — и уходит в свою каюту. Леонарду надо бы радоваться, что на сей раз обошлось без всяких «можно я у тебя останусь» — но никакой радости нет. Зато есть мысли, назойливые, как писк кардиомонитора: почему это так, и не решил ли Джим поискать утешения у кое-кого другого. Чтобы избавиться от них, Леонард вынужден в одиночестве допить оставшееся в бутылке.

Он отчаянно скучает по тем временам, когда всё казалось так понятно и просто — когда Джим был другом — почти младшим братом, а иногда — даже чем-то вроде сына… квинтэссенцией всего, что Леонард потерял или никогда не имел. Даже необходимость подчиняться Джиму как вышестоящему офицеру не помешала этому. На службе Леонард без труда держал дистанцию, но наедине по-прежнему мог бездумно прикасаться, трепать за ухо, ерошить волосы; мог разговаривать, жаловаться на жизнь, обсуждать любые проблемы… Теперь он вынужден контролировать все свои слова и жесты. Не говоря уж о фантазиях — причём с этим дело обстоит из рук вон плохо, во время редких вечерних дрочек его неизменно сносит на воспоминания о той самой ночи в гостинице. В конце концов Леонард решает вышибить клин клином. Разумеется, и речи нет о том, чтобы переспать с кем-то с «Энтерпрайз» — звезднофлотовцы свято чтут правило «не сри в своем гнезде» — но в увольнительных довольно просто улизнуть и перепихнуться со случайным знакомым. Дважды это отлично прокатывает. Третий парень, русоволосый и голубоглазый геолог с USS «Магеллан», вышвыривает Леонарда из номера, кинув ему вслед скомканную форменку и напомнив, что его зовут не Джим, а Анджей. И Леонард завязывает с одноразовым сексом — все во флоте знают имя капитана Кирка, а среди этих «всех» может найтись кто-то слишком умный. И слишком разговорчивый.

Он долгое время опасается выдать себя. Когда случаются периоды затишья, в замкнутом пространстве корабля у многих нет иного развлечения, чем пристально следить за старшими офицерами: конечно, в первую очередь обсуждают капитана, но и новая причёска главы отдела связи может стать предметом недельных разговоров, а уж из пристрастия старшего навигатора к леденцам-«сосулькам» и вовсе делаются выводы, от которых удар хватил бы даже самого доктора Фрейда. Леонард знает, что актёр из него паршивый, и пристально следит за собой. Больше всего он боится Джима. Детство без матери, зато в компании непредсказуемого отчима, и юность, проведённая в барах и полицейских участках Среднего Запада, наделили его звериной интуицией — чувства окружающих он считывает лучше, чем трикодер — сдвиг кислотно-щелочного состояния. Но время идёт, и постепенно становится ясно: бояться не стоит. Смешно и грустно, но Джим, со всеми его мозгами, со всем чутьём и прочими качествами в отношении Леонарда абсолютно слеп. Ничего не замечает. Вообще. В столовой садится рядом, в увольнительных отпивает из его стакана, после смены прибегает «потрындеть», в минуты грусти укладывает голову на плечо Леонарда... Всё точно так же, как в Академии — никаких перемен. Окружающие считают их друзьями не разлей вода, и это действительно так: Джим был и остаётся для Леонарда самым близким другом… вот только удержать себя в рамках этой дружбы с каждым днём всё трудней. И всё-таки, Джима можно не бояться. Бояться надо кое-кого другого.

Старпом следует за капитаном, как тень. В принципе, так и полагается по протоколу, да и в первой миссии он делал то же самое, так что можно бы и привыкнуть, но увы. Леонарда раздражает постоянное присутствие Спока рядом с Джимом. Раньше тот, по крайней мере, ел в обществе своей дамы сердца, и вечерами исчезал в её каюте — если, конечно, не торчал в лабораториях. Теперь всё по-другому. Завтракает Спок с Джимом — получается, что и с Леонардом тоже, — после смены норовит оккупировать шахматную доску в комнате отдыха — Джим большой охотник до игры. Ухура попивает утренний кофеёк в гордом одиночестве. Больше никаких томных взглядов со стороны станции связи в сторону научной станции, никаких «Спок, попробуй, шпинат — это вкусно», никаких медленных танцев в увольнительных. Ухура молчит, как пленный клингон, однако всем вокруг ясно, что её роман со старпомом накрылся топливным баком. Причем, судя по всему, новый не за горами: Скотти, который раньше почти не вылезал из своего инженерного, начинает регулярно забегать на мостик, и Ухуре такая его активность явно не претит. Леонарду, честно-то говоря, плевать на обоих. Он даже доволен, что остроухого послали куда подальше… вернее, был бы доволен — если б тот выглядел хоть немного огорчённым. Но куда там. Старпом рассекает по палубам, зеленея торчкастыми, как у опоссума, ушами, наводит страху на экипаж, муштрует своих научников и никакого огорчения не проявляет. Зато всё чаще и чаще обращается к капитану по имени.

За совместными завтраками следуют совместные обеды, а потом и ужины. Шахматы остаются, но к ним присоединяются спарринги в гимнастическом зале (Боунс, ты не глянешь мою шею, а? Что-то Спок сегодня перестарался…) и посещения корабельного мини-бассейна (Прикинь, я войду в историю, как первый человек, который научил вулканца плавать!). Старпом заводит мерзкую привычку торчать за капитанским креслом, положив руку на спинку, и заглядывать в Джимов падд, перегнувшись через капитанское плечо. В увольнительных он по-прежнему сидит с мрачной рожей, но читать Джиму морали перестаёт… а сам Джим прекращает строить глазки всему живому в радиусе десяти футов. Или Леонарду так кажется. Он уже ничего не понимает — или боится понять слишком многое.

…Очередная увольнительная. Очередная База, очередной бар, очередная гулянка старшего офицерского состава. Джим в ударе — судя по перемигиваниям со Скотти, успел хватануть стакан его знаменитого пойла — заливисто хохочет, травит анекдоты, шушукается с барменшей, а потом ныряет к ней за стойку. Возвращается с победоносным видом и старой облупленной гитарой в руках. И заявляет:

— Боунс! Для тебя. Для последнего из настоящих южных джентльменов!

Леонард хмыкает, ожидая услышать какую-нибудь древнюю пошлятину вроде «Славный голубой наш флаг» или «Мериленд мой, Мериленд». Но с первых же аккордов смешок замирает у него на губах. Там много погибло несчастных парней — видит бог, я один из них… Джимми, малыш, вот какого чёрта ты вспомнил этот проклятый «Дом Восходящего Солнца»? Почему именно здесь, почему сейчас? Бар затихает, звон гитары и хрипловатый баритон Джима плывут над толпой, Леонард фальшиво усмехается и так же фальшиво ворчит, что у некоторых ни голоса, ни слуха — но ему хочется то ли сбежать отсюда, то ли усадить Джима к себе на колени. И он чувствует — затылком, спиной, всей кожей — как напряжён сидящий поодаль Спок. Как он вслушивается в слова песни, как пытается своими сухими вулканскими мозгами понять, что там к чему… как неотрывно смотрит на шевелящиеся губы Джима. Когда Джим умолкает, Леонард всё же находит силы ехидно поблагодарить — спасибо, капитан, потешили старого сельского доктора — и от Джимовой улыбки у него что-то ломается внутри. Бар орёт множеством глоток, хлопает, девицы просят спеть ещё. Джим послушно затягивает новомодную андорианскую песенку «Голубая Леди». Леонард уходит к себе, прихватив бутылку бренди. В номере он прижимается лбом к ледяному стеклопластику, за которым простирается космическая тьма, и думает: я устал. Десять лет меня трахала в мозг Джослин, теперь вахту принял Джим — вот бы уложить их в одну постель, трахали бы друг друга, минуя меня, и это был бы миг свободы… Он смеётся пьяным смехом и трёт глаза. В плей-листе комма «Дом Восходящего Солнца» находится сразу же, и Леонард, ощущая себя законченным мазохистом, устанавливает мелодию на будильник. Возможно, ему стоило бы поговорить об этом с доктором Гофф… Утром у него чертовски болит голова, а зелёная рожа и пристальный взгляд старпома вызывают тошноту.

…Небольшая планетка Кью. Джим, предвкушающий встречу со старым другом — уходит весёлый и оживленный, возвращается тихий, мрачнее тучи. Актерская труппа, которую он, в нарушение протокола, внезапно соглашается доставить на Бенецию. Навигатор Чехов именует труппу «jopernii teatr» — впоследствии Леонард узнаёт у Ухуры приблизительный перевод и соглашается, что название охрененно подходящее. После альфа-смены в общий зал набивается чуть ли не половина команды, все жаждут увидеть знаменитого Антона Каридиана и его прелестную дочь в ролях Макбета и леди Макбет. Леонард сидит в первом ряду, напряжённый до предела. Он уже знает, почему Джим вернулся не в себе, почему долгое время сидел за терминалом, поднимая всю информацию о геноциде на Тарсусе, и почему вздрогнул, увидев за ужином Сулу, грызущего яблоко. «Но кто бы мог подумать, что в старике столько крови?», — стонет белокурая шизофреничка, похожая на винтажную куклу «Барби». Леонард такую заказывал на прошлое Рождество, Джо была в восторге… Шизофреничкин папаша, на совести которого несколько тысяч трупов, теребит в сухоньких пальцах бутафорский кинжал. Кодос. «Палач». Как плесневой грибок поразил пшеницу на Тарсусе, так твоё безумие поразило твоё же дитя: у больного дерева — больной плод… Леонарду неловко от таких пафосных мыслей, но Шекспир, в сущности, к пафосу прямо-таки располагает... А «Барби» размахивает фазером, и по древним театральным законам оружие, оказавшееся на сцене, непременно должно выстрелить — так и случается. «Барби» рыдает, обвисая на руках Джима. Спок стремительным кошачьим движением выбивает у неё оружие, перемазанные гримом лица актёров застыли от страха, вокруг носятся безопасники… Леонард весь взмок, у него дрожат руки. Потом, уже на Бенеции, Джим даёт показания местным властям — Спок сопровождает его, как старший помощник, Леонард — как судовой врач. Джим безупречно спокоен. Неудивительно — даже не попытался улизнуть от инъекции лёгкого транквилизатора. Да, некоторое время проживал на планете Тарсус IV. Да, присутствовал на праздничном мероприятии для одарённых детей, получил награду из рук губернатора Кодоса, запомнил его внешность и теперь сумел опознать. Да, нарушил Устав Звездного Флота, приняв на борт пассажиров, чтобы удостовериться, что актер Каридиан и бывший губернатор Кодос — одна личность. Да. Да. Да… Кодос отправляется в морг, его дочь — на принудительное лечение, «Энтерпрайз» уходит с орбиты Бенеции. Вечером Леонард ждёт Джима — и, не дождавшись, ложится спать. К завтраку Джим является с припухшими глазами, но спокойный, Спок тихим голосом убеждает его «в необходимости принять пищу». Леонард молчит. Его мучает даже не то, что вчера Джим нашёл утешение у другого, а то, что он поделился с этим «другим» самым сокровенным — тем, что прежде Леонард считал принадлежащим только себе.

…Халкан. Ионный шторм, «зеркальная» Вселенная, похожая на оживший ночной кошмар, и возвращение обратно — пока Джим с нервным хохотом рассказывает офицерам о «целом корабле психов», Леонард сбегает к себе в каюту и вытаскивает на свет божий заначку ромуланского эля. Но даже запретное голубое пойло не в силах ему помочь. «Зеркальный» Спок страшен. Страшнее Хана, страшнее Барона Субботы из старых нянькиных историй… Леонард тоскливо матерится, пытаясь выкинуть из памяти холодную черноту его глаз, остроконечную бородку, трепещущие тонкие ноздри — кажется, в старину такие называли «ноздрями кокаиниста» — и безжалостные пальцы. Одним прикосновением этих пальцев ублюдок вывернул наизнанку мозги Леонарда — и удалился, бросив на прощание: «Не надейся, червь. Здесь он давно уже мой — без сомнения, и у вас тоже». Леонард не хочет знать, о чём это, но всё равно знает. Когда утром старпом заявляется к нему в медотсек и без лишних слов предлагает помощь: «со слов капитана я понял, что вы подверглись ментальной атаке, возможно, вам требуется как минимум мой совет…» — Леонард, недолго думая, посылает его к чёрту. Когда научный отдел пополняется новым сотрудником, прелестной брюнеткой по имени Марлина Моро, он старается её избегать. Впрочем, старания излишни — на следующей же Базе Моро подыскивают замену: глава научного отдела считает, что её квалификация недостаточно высока для работы на корабле такого уровня, как «Энтерпрайз»...

Всё происходит на удивление обыденно. Должно быть, то неуловимое, что есть между капитаном и старпомом — висящее в воздухе, проскальзывающее во взглядах и словах, щекочущее кончики пальцев — просто достигло точки кипения. Не потребовалась ни атака клингонов, ни неведомая космическая тварь, готовая сожрать «Энтерпрайз» и закусить гондолами, ни даже очередное «Тревога медотсеку, капитан ранен!». Самое обычное утро по корабельному времени, самый обычный завтрак, самая обычная альфа-смена впереди. Леонард садится за стол и понимает — вот оно. Всё случилось. У Джима сонно-счастливый взгляд и припухшие губы, у Спока чёрные тени под глазами и зверский аппетит — мигом съедает двойную порцию своего вулканского силоса, а потом рассеянно утаскивает с Джимова подноса яблочную дольку. Жуёт, как изголодавшийся кролик, и большими глотками пьёт чай — восполняет, чтоб его, потери жидкости и электролитов. Леонард медленно четвертует вилкой ломтик бекона. Он не удивлён. Он даже почти не расстроен — ведь всё к этому шло, дело было только во времени. Интересно, Джим собирается ему рассказать? Лучше б, чёрт возьми, он этого не делал…

Но Джим рассказывает.

— Боунс, такое дело. У меня вроде как изменения в личной жизни — по протоколу я обязан тебе и Гофф сообщить. Ну вот, сообщаю. — смеётся, вроде как иронизирует над собой, а взгляд доверчивый, непривычно мягкий. Счастливый, провались оно всё... Леонард делает вид, что страшно удивлён.

— Да что ты говоришь, кэп? Надо же, надо же… и кому так повезло? — он старательно валяет дурака. — Дай, угадаю: коммандер Лебовски?

— Ты ужасная язва, Боунс, — ржёт Джим. Шестидесятилетняя Магдалена Лебовски возглавляет аналитическое подразделение «Энтерпрайз», втихомолку курит контрабандный табак и с каждой Звездной Базы отправляет видеосообшения обожаемым внукам, — И кончай притворяться, хитрюга, — всё ты понимаешь. Видел я, как ты сегодня на него поглядывал — как клингон на триббла.

У Леонарда замирает сердце. Но Джим неожиданно нежно сжимает его плечо.

— Боунс. Я знаю, что ты его… не очень. Но ты постарайся, а? Ради меня. Ему я, кстати, сказал то же самое.

«Я ради тебя умру, недоумок ты вихрастый», — Леонарду хочется заорать Джиму прямо в лицо, схватить его, притянуть к себе… Он равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Да без проблем. Это твой выбор, малыш… — и, не удержавшись, добавляет: — Ты только поаккуратней давай. Говорят, эти зеленокровные раз вцепятся — и уже на всю жизнь. Оглянуться не успеешь, а тебя уже окольцуют… или как там у них женятся.

— Не дури, дружище — где я, и где женитьба? — вновь смеётся Джим. И вдруг умолкает. Задумывается. Леонарда охватывает желание постучать лбом в ближайшую переборку.

— Так, хватит. — говорит он. — Убери свою блаженную рожу прочь из моей каюты. Остроухому привет горячий.

— Ухожу, ухожу… слушай, вот ещё чего. — Джим смущённо улыбается. — Ты у меня анализы не возьмёшь? Кровь там, все дела.

— Что я слышу? — поднимает брови Леонард. — Капитан Кирк напрашивается на медосмотр?

— Ну… Просто я должен быть уверен, что ничего не поймал в прошлой увольнительной. Знаю, знаю, ты меня всегда после них отлавливаешь, но всё-таки. Не хочу с ним… предохраняться.

Желание разбить голову о переборку становится почти непреодолимым. Леонард машет руками.

— Джим! Да чтоб тебя гондолой придавило… Фу, я только перекусить собрался. Вали отсюда — утром до завтрака придёшь.

— Извини, Боунс, я не хотел! — Джим, посмеиваясь, идёт к двери. — Спасибо, друг, ты чудо.

Дверь шипит, отсекая Леонарда от звуков его голоса и всего грёбаного мира. Пару минут он сидит с закрытыми глазами, потом уходит в ванную и тупо смотрит на себя в зеркало.

— Чудо… — он вспоминает старую книжку, которую читал маленькой Джо, — …всё чудесатее и чудесатее, да.

«Чудесатее» — не то слово. Капитан приобретает привычку замирать посреди смены и задумчиво улыбаться, старпом цветёт зелёным цветом, как молодая липа, и поблескивает глазами в сторону капитанского кресла. Ухура беззлобно ухмыляется, Сулу откровенно ржёт, Чехов, романтичный, как подобает в его возрасте, к месту и не к месту цитирует древнерусскую литературу: «Настроение на крейсере было сбитое, неслужебное, под знаком любви…» Леонард лениво спрашивает себя, сколько времени продлится эта идиллия, и что будет, когда служебные дела столкнутся с личными. Пару недель спустя он получает ответ на этот вопрос, проснувшись в середине гамма-смены от воя сигнализации: красная тревога, из лаборатории смылся червеобразный паразит с Гаммы Триангули VI, который проникает в тела теплокровных через слуховые проходы и выделяет сильнейший нейротоксин. Ночной дежурный по биолаборатории забыл подключить защитное поле. Паразита ловят всем экипажем, обнаруживает его кто-то из рядовых отдела безопасности и тут же давит каблуком. Примчавшийся Спок устраивает рядовому разнос — вы не понимаете, что нелогично уничтожать столь ценный экземпляр? Через минуту появляется капитан. Наскоро разобравшись в ситуации, он даёт незадачливому дежурному трое суток гауптвахты, а ловкому безопаснику объявляет устную благодарность. Потом приказывает связисту гамма-смены объявить отбой красной тревоги, экипажу — вернуться по местам, а старшего офицера по науке просит задержаться и вставляет ему по самые гланды. В переносном, разумеется, смысле, но это замечательно — Леонард торчит в дверях и малодушно наслаждается зрелищем: стоящий навытяжку Спок и Джим, без запинки цитирующий правила содержания опасных форм жизни в лабораторных вивариях кораблей класса «Конституция». Кажется, в раю проблемы… Леонарду вдруг становится тошно от собственных мыслей. Он тихо уходит прочь. Всю следующую альфа-смену Джим мрачен, а Спок вообще не появляется на мостике — по словам Чэпел, проводит внеплановую проверку научного отдела и дополнительный инструктаж. Вечером Леонард прихватывает купленное в прошлой увольниловке пиво и идёт в капитанскую каюту — ему жаль Джима, который наверняка сидит в одиночестве и переживает, что наорал на своего зеленокровного дружка. Сдуру он набирает на двери личный код доступа судового врача — и через секунду в панике вылетает обратно в коридор. Эти двое его даже не заметили… Наутро Джим снова бодр и весел, а Спок ничем не напоминает того, кто получил нехилый разнос от начальства. Леонард не может смотреть на обоих. И у него опять жутко болит голова… странно, вроде бы вчера он не пил.

Самое паршивое в этой ситуации то, что единственный для Леонарда выход — убраться подальше от «Энтерпрайз» и Джима — пока невозможен. В отставку не уйдешь из-за контракта, перевестись на другое судно — значит подставить экипаж и капитана, которому срочно придётся искать замену главе медслужбы — и не факт, что эту замену можно будет найти. Да и сама перспектива объясняться с Джимом вгоняет Леонарда в дрожь. Соврать не выйдет, а сказать напрямую: «Малыш, я на тебе помешался, и ни о ком другом думать не могу» — это точно не вариант. А главное — он не может бросить Джима. Как тогда, после комиссии, не смог, так и сейчас. Трусливые мыслишки в духе «да плевать ему будет, а если что — гоблин утешит», Леонард давит в зародыше. Он отлично понимает, что это не так. Джиму будет больно, и осознание этого заставляет Леонарда продирать по утрам глаза, выключать проклятый будильник и плестись в ванную. На смене легче: работа заглушает тоску, а уж когда случается очередной «эксцесс» — и вовсе вышибает из головы все лишние мысли… Но именно такой «эксцесс» и приводит к катастрофе.

 

«Энтерпрайз» заходит на орбиту небольшой планеты, где сканеры показывают наличие дилития. Разумной жизни не обнаружено, атмосфера по составу близка к земной — месяц до этого был посвящён исключительно картографированию, поэтому в десант рвётся куча народу. Джим, разумеется, решает возглавить группу. Через полчаса после высадки на пульт транспортатора приходит сигнал срочно поднять двоих, ещё через пять минут медотсек оповещают о скором поступлении пострадавшего. У Леонарда леденеет внутри, когда в дверях появляется Спок с бесчувственным Джимом на руках. Впрочем, почти сразу же его отпускает: всего лишь сотрясение мозга, ссадины и несколько гематом на затылочной части черепа. Джим бывал в куда более паршивых переделках. Леонард на автомате вводит все препараты по схеме и устанавливает регенератор, попутно интересуясь у Спока, что произошло — после чего не выдерживает и начинает хохотать. Кому скажешь — не поверят: блистательный капитан, любуясь красотами новой планеты, оступился на мокром склоне оврага и кубарем полетел вниз, пересчитав головой с десяток камней. В негласном медотсековском конкурсе на самую идиотскую травму, где прежде лидировал рядовой Торренс с диагнозом «рваные раны ягодиц, эмоциональный шок» (на Экскалбии присел отдохнуть на камушек, а тот оказался местной разумной формой жизни и, глубоко оскорбившись, распорол когтями зад рядового), определённо появился новый призёр. Спок, убедившись, что капитан в надёжных руках, возвращается на планету. Леонард расслабленно сидит у койки Джима — в медотсеке больше никого нет, младший персонал ушёл обедать, сменщики спят, М’Бенга в десанте, Санчес торчит а лаборатории. Тихо. Минут через десять Джим должен прийти в себя — Леонард планирует от души позабавиться. Он смотрит на полуоткрытые губы Джима, загнутые кончики его пушистых ресниц, медленно исчезающую под действием регенератора царапину на щеке. Что-то бледноват… назначить ему несколько сеансов УФО, дополнительные витамины, может… иммунный статус посмотреть…

Леонард вдруг понимает, что впервые за последнюю неделю остался с Джимом один на один.

Первое время он почти не реагирует на это. Только лениво думает, что да — давненько вот так не было. Джим почти все вечера проводит со своим дружком, то в каюте, то в гимнастическом зале, а то и в лаборатории торчит, наблюдая за очередным проектом. По правде говоря, Леонард и сам старается избегать уединения с ним. Джим, кстати, это вроде бы заметил — спрашивал пару раз: «Боунс, всё в порядке?» — но Леонарду удалось отговориться усталостью и делами. Он действительно вечерами работает — материалов накопилось уже на пару диссертаций, а учёная степень и соответствующая прибавка к жалованью лишними не будут. Да и отвлечься помогает. Интересно, сколько он ещё так продержится?..

…Джим. Джим рядом.

Это похоже на прорыв плотины: только что было тихо и сонно, потом вывалился камешек, просочилась тонкая струйка — и в прореху с рёвом хлынула вода, разнося всё на своём пути. Леонард остро осознаёт пустоту в медотсеке, слышит гудение регенератора, писк мониторов, собственное сердцебиение, которое с каждой секундой становится громче. И дыхание Джима. Мягкое, спокойное — как тогда, в чёртовом гостиничном номере. Белые стены темнеют, голубоватый свет медотсековских ламп наливается золотом, неподвижность Джима будит бешеное, головокружительное желание. Леонард пытается встать, но словно прирастает к стулу. Как во сне, он берёт руку Джима, как во сне, гладит его пальцы, вспоминая полупьяный разговор с Ухурой, когда она поведала ему об интимных вулканских традициях больше, чем Леонард когда-либо хотел узнать… Нет, к чёрту, это не моё, мне не это надо… Рот Джима приоткрыт так беспомощно, так призывно… но это тоже не моё, не мне… проклятье! Леонард наклоняется, понимая, что первый поцелуй будет и последним — и растворяется, млеет в упруго-мягком тепле Джимовых губ, в знакомом запахе, в незнакомом и неповторимом вкусе… Господи, Джимми… если бы ты мне сейчас ответил, если бы…

Его спасает случайность. Вернувшаяся с обеда Крис открывает дверь — но застревает в проёме, обернувшись к кому-то в коридоре. Шипение и голоса выбрасывают Леонарда в реальность. Он инстинктивно шарахается назад вместе со стулом, вскакивает, и к моменту, когда сёстры заходят в медотсек, уже успевает схватиться за трикодер. Лицо горит, руки ходят ходуном, губы всё ещё влажные. Леонард незаметно вытирает их рукавом. Сёстры, к счастью, не замечают его состояния — их внимание устремлено на Джима. Леонард коротко объясняет ситуацию, просит Кристину приглядеть за «нашим бравым капитаном» и выходит к себе в кабинет. Впервые со времён студенчества ему удаётся зарядить гипошприц только с третьей попытки. Через пять минут транквилизатор действует — руки перестают трястись, но зато с головой накрывает осознание того, что Леонард сотворил. Сейчас бы бутылку эля. Или две. Господи…

Он не просто помешался на своём друге. Не просто поцеловал чужого любовника. Не просто нарушил субординацию…

Он домогался бессознательного пациента.

Собравшись с силами, Леонард обтирает лицо влажной салфеткой и возвращается в палату. Джим уже очнулся — лежит, смущённый и расстроенный, явно ждёт привычных подначек, но на это сил Леонарда уже не хватает: он старается даже лишний раз не смотреть в сторону Джимовой койки. Через пару часов капитан приходит в норму, начинает ныть, чтоб его отпустили на волю, и Леонард с облегчением отправляет его в каюту, нацепив датчик и взяв обещание лежать. Он с трудом дорабатывает смену, выходит из медотсека — голова абсолютно чужая, перед глазами туман — и за поворотом со всего маху налетает на старпома. Тот дёргается, смотрит диким взглядом. Леонард, привыкший тому, что вулканцы — «недотроги» во всех смыслах этого слова, вяло извиняется и идёт дальше, почти не соображая, куда и зачем. Через какое-то время он приходит в себя в каюте. Дверь заблокирована, на столе в луже бренди полупустая бутылка, со стены угрюмо смотрит Везалий — Джим, любитель древностей, подарил эту гравюру Леонарду на годовщину начала миссии, заказывал на Земле за бешеные кредиты, дурень… Хорошо, что не Гиппократа подарил. Уж ему-то в глаза и вовсе не было бы сил смотреть… как там: «клянусь избегать любовных дел с мужчинами и женщинами, свободными и рабами»… Леонард стонет, сжимая кулаки. Месяц за месяцем, год за годом он увязал всё глубже и глубже — и всё-таки достиг дна. То, что случилось… оправданий этому не найти. Нет их, этих оправданий. Он кончился — как друг, как офицер, как врач. И если он хочет попытаться восстановить себя из ничего — остаётся только одна возможность.

Надо уходить.

* * *

 

— …Лоу можно отпустить, но перед сменой пусть появится для контрольного осмотра, — говорит Леонард старшему врачу гамма-смены. — Ричмонда наблюдайте, назначения в истории. И вызовите наконец техника на второй регенератор — всё равно им ночью делать нечего, так пусть поработает для разнообразия.

— Всё будет сделано, шеф. До завтра.

— Угу. Увидимся.

«Спокойной ночи» в медотсеке не желают — примета плохая, обязательно будет экстренный вызов. Леонард забивает последние данные в журнал поступлений, отключает терминал и выходит. На ужин он не пойдёт — надо посидеть в тишине и как следует обмозговать завтрашний разговор с Джимом. Тянуть больше нельзя.

В каюте душно и жарко. Леонард снимает китель, прямо в ботинках ложится на кровать. До следующей Базы двое суток, он уже просмотрел все резюме тамошних докторов, есть один вполне приличный хирург, который хочет перевестись на корабль. На Базе они неделю проторчат, за это время можно будет ввести его в курс дела и договориться о замене с тамошним руководством. Повод бы найти, повод… не для руководства, для Джима. Он же не поймёт. Как ему объяснить, что по-другому нельзя, что Леонард… опасен? После такого профессию меняют вообще-то — Леонард бы и поменял, хоть в фармакологию бы ушёл, хотя мерзее не придумаешь — но дело в том, что он уверен: больше ничего подобного не случится. Ни с кем, кроме Джима… чёрт, какой же я ублюдок… как же я без него? И как он — без меня?..

Леонард встаёт и лезет за бутылкой — поганая всё-таки привычка, надо бы перестать, но после того, что случилось, он будет не в состоянии заснуть без бренди. Хорошо хоть смену пристойно отработал — Джим почти весь день был в инженерном, на мостике царил Спок, и Леонард носа не высовывал из медотсека. Всё нормально. Главное — завтрашний разговор, а потом дотянуть до Базы… Он садится к столу, делает пару глотков, не ощущая вкуса. Дверь пищит, подмигивает огоньком — кого ещё нелёгкая принесла? Если это Джим… что ж, может, судьба?

— Компьютер, открыть дверь… чёрт.

Не Джим. Спок. Леонарда вдруг прошибает ознобом.

— Я вас не ждал, коммандер. Что-то случилось?

— Доктор, нам надо поговорить.

Голос у Спока как всегда однотонный, лицо неподвижное, но скулы и уши тёмно-оливкового цвета — Леонард знает, что это нехороший признак. Он как-то сразу понимает, что разговор будет не из лёгких, и со вздохом отставляет стакан. Надо, кто спорит. Давно уже надо было.

— Так говорите, если есть, что сказать.

— Определённо, есть. Я заметил, что вы испытываете затруднения при контактах с капитаном. Из-за чувства вины. Вы… страдаете, доктор. И мне известна причина.

У Леонарда нет сил ни на испуг, ни на злость. Он лишь лениво гадает, где прокололся — Спок точно ничего не видел, рассказать ему Джим тоже не мог, он ведь был без сознания. Должно быть, дело в этих их вулканских штуках с чтением мыслей… Да, конечно. Я ж к нему прикасался, значит, он мог увидеть… Леонарда тошнит и от себя, и от взгляда Спока, и от предстоящей реакции Джима. Но что уж теперь. Пожалуй, он даже чувствует какое-то облегчение от того, что, кажется, всё закончилось.

— Известна, значит. Ну-ну. Что ж, может, это и к лучшему. Завтра я поговорю с капитаном. Думаю, он не станет инициировать расследование, просто позволит мне перевестись…

…Да хрен там, а то он не знает Джима — тот, конечно, обалдеет сначала, может, и в глаз даст, а потом немедленно простит, начнёт искать оправдания, уговаривать остаться, упрашивать, злиться, страдать… Леонард с силой трёт виски. Ему хочется что-нибудь разбить или завыть, как тоскующий койот.

— …но если вы желаете дать делу ход, то я препятствовать не стану… Или можешь просто дать мне по роже. Я заслужил. — он почти надеется, что Спок сейчас вмажет ему со всей своей вулканской дури. Но тот молчит. Смотрит странно — то ли с опаской, то ли нерешительно, то ли тоже с какой-то непонятной надеждой... Хрень какая-то.

— Что молчишь?

— Леонард, я хочу предложить вам другой выход. Я уже… рекомендовал вам нечто подобное, однако в тот раз вы отказались. Возможно, сейчас примете другое решение.

«Леонард», надо же… О чём он, прости господи, о чём вообще?..

— Спок, ты яснее говори, что ли. В чём дело?

— В ментальном блоке. Вернее, в уничтожении определённых воспоминаний — я способен удалить их практически безболезненно для вас. Если переживания, связанные с Джимом, исчезнут, вы сможете вновь функционировать и общаться с ним без… осложнений. Практика подобного вмешательства существует на Вулкане в течение двухсот семидесяти трёх лет и носит название…

— Погоди, — у Леонарда пересыхает во рту. — Я не понял. Хочешь сказать, ты можешь сделать так, чтобы я забыл… Джима?

— Отрицательно. Лишь некоторые… психотравмирующие моменты с его участием, сексуальное влечение к нему и деструктивные эмоции, возникшие вследствие этого. Я понимаю, что процедура мелдинга после инцидента с параллельной реальностью вас пугает, и что вмешательство носит в высшей мере интимный характер, однако, надеюсь, вы…

Пиздец. Залезет в голову, всё там увидит, и ту ночь перед курсами, и гостиницу, и бар, и всё, всё, все… Но, чёрт возьми. Забыть. Джим снова станет прежним Джимом, а я сам — прежним собой, без этого проклятого умопомешательства… Это же что-то нездоровое, точно. И этого не будет. А Джим будет. Джим, друг, братишка, вихрастое чудовище, мой капитан…

— …Что надо делать?

— …простите?

— Что делать надо, говорю. Я согласен.

Тахикардия под сотню — трикодер, наверное, взбесился бы… Но как легко. Как легко при мысли о том, что всё вернётся в норму. И Джим будет. Не придётся его терять — всё-таки это было хуже всего, не разбирательство пугало, не перевод, а только то, что я бы его потерял…

— Давай уже, слышишь? — Леонарда мелко потряхивает. — Не тяни. И знаешь… спасибо. Спасибо тебе, Спок.

— Нет необходимости благодарить меня, Леонард. Я… впрочем, вы правы. Задерживаться не следует. Примите комфортную для вас позу.

Спок встаёт, подходит вплотную к Леонарду. На лице его по-прежнему то самое непонятное выражение — сомневается, что ли? Жалеет о своей благотворительности? Да и чёрт с ним. Главное — пусть сделает то, что предложил — а там хоть трава не расти.

К виску, щеке и подбородку прикасаются пальцы. Холодные. Леонард ежится и с облегчением закрывает глаза. «Забудь», — слышит он как сквозь толщу воды — и видит во тьме лицо Джима, ещё совсем юное, ссадина на скуле, голубые глазищи, взгляд бездомного щенка… Шаттл, комната в кампусе, медотсек, мостик, палата, мостик, бар, медотсек…

Темнота.

* * *

…Алые огоньки ритуальных свечей неподвижны, густой запах благовоний заполняет ноздри, в ушах гулко отдаётся стук сердца. Медитация завершена, но облегчения нет. Можно вернуться в постель — тепло человеческого тела, тела возлюбленного, всегда успокаивает лучше всего — но с этим придётся подождать. Нужен совет, нужен разговор… вернее, как говорила когда-то мама, нужно «выговориться». Когда-то подобная потребность вызвала бы недовольство собой. Сейчас — нет. Уже нет.

Гудит включённый терминал. Ввести код личного канала связи, переждать помехи — расстояние слишком велико — дождаться ответного сигнала… На мониторе знакомое лицо и сложенная в та’але морщинистая рука.

— Я приношу извинения за то, что потревожил тебя в такой час.

— Извинения нелогичны, разве нет?

— Нелогичны, но в данном случае обязательны.

— Ты быстро усваиваешь основы юмора. Влияние Джима, верно? Я знал, что он обучит тебя массе полезных вещей.

— Это так. Однако, если использовать его выражения, сейчас я сказал бы: «мне не до смеха».

Дальняя связь искажает звуки, и тяжёлый вздох из динамиков похож на свист ветра.

— Что-то произошло?

— Да. Мне нужна информация об обряде Фуллара — уверен, что ты владеешь ею в большем объёме, чем я, и…

Новый вздох — тяжелее прежнего. Во взгляде грусть и сочувствие — прежде было сложно визуально определять чужие эмоции, кроме материнских, теперь это получается без усилий. Тоже влияние Джима, конечно.

— Судя по всему, наши Вселенные имеют меж собой больше сходства, чем мне представлялось ранее… Что ж, ты можешь сделать это — но надеюсь, что изменяя воспоминания Джима, ты будешь руководствоваться соображениями заботы о нём, а не собственной ревностью. Ибо в моём случае главенствовало последнее.

— Джим? Почему… ты ошибаешься, речь не о нём.

— А о ком же?

— О Леонарде Маккое. Он… он влюблён в Джима. Безответно. Он страдает.

— Вот как. Не ожидал… и ты хочешь изменить его память?

— Это уже сделано. Я был вынужден — он совершил… некоторые действия и решил покинуть «Энтерпрайз».

— Какого характера были эти действия?

— Интимного. Поцелуй.

— Даже так. Какова была реакция Джима?

— Джим ничего не знает. Он находился в бессознательном состоянии.

Лицо на мониторе мрачнеет.

— Не удивлён, что Леонард хотел уйти с корабля. Мне жаль… но какого рода информация об обряде тебя интересует?

— В каких случаях возможно спонтанное возвращение воспоминаний?

Пауза. Вспышка понимания в глазах — и вопрос, заданный непривычно резким тоном:

— И сколько же раз ты уже воздействовал на его память?

Гнев собеседника ощутим почти физически — тяжёлое, давящее чувство в груди. Но говорить отчего-то становится проще.

— Трижды.

— Мне нужны подробности.

— Впервые — одиннадцать месяцев и четырнадцать дней назад. Во время увольнительной доктор внезапно покинул заведение, где отдыхала команда, мне это показалось странным, и я последовал за ним. Будучи в состоянии опьянения, он признался мне в своих чувствах к капитану. Я предложил помощь, и он согласился, не раздумывая. Я был уверен, что всё прошло, как надо, однако спустя ещё семь месяцев и пять дней он стал свидетелем интимной сцены между мной и Джимом. Джим… не заметил его появления. Когда он уснул, я вновь посетил доктора — и выяснил, что его состояние остаётся прежним, и исчезли лишь воспоминания о моём вмешательстве в его разум. Получив согласие доктора, я вновь провёл обряд — с куда большим тщанием. Сегодня выяснилось, что результат фактически прежний: по неведомой мне причине его чувства сохраняются, исчезают лишь воспоминания о нескольких часах, предшествующих обряду, и самом обряде. И я опасаюсь, что на этот раз ситуация повторится.

Лицо на мониторе похоже на древнюю театральную маску, олицетворяющую скорбь.

— Да. Полагаю, высказывание о трагедии, превращающейся в фарс, сейчас было бы как никогда уместно… Что ж. Землянин сказал бы тебе, что любовь крепка, как смерть, и что некоторые чувства слишком глубоки, чтобы быть искоренёнными. Вулканец посоветовал бы найти в разуме участника обряда тот триггер, который не позволяет удалить определённые воспоминания… Я же скажу третье: возможно, тебе стоит рассказать обо всём своему партнёру. В конце концов, он имеет на это право больше, что кто-либо.

— Это исключено.

— Отчего же?

Как тяжело ответить на столь простой вопрос… Особенно — себе самому. Потому что твой ответ наверняка ему известен.

— Я не желаю, чтобы Джим испытывал боль. Он и так испытывал её… неоднократно.

— А что насчёт Леонарда? Его боль тебе безразлична?

— Не оскорбляй меня подобными словами. Нет, не безразлична — именно поэтому я и прошу твоей помощи. Возможно, проблема во мне — не исключено, что у меня не хватает мастерства для проведения полноценного обряда. Но у тебя его должно быть достаточно. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

— Да. Надеюсь, что это не потребуется — я был очень старателен и последователен сегодня. Уверен, что на сей раз всё вышло, как должно… но если это не так, пообещай мне, что прибудешь на «Энтерпрайз». Прошу тебя, старший. Ради Джима.

— Ради Джима… ты научился манипулировать быстрее, чем я когда-то. Я восхитился бы, будь повод иным… Что ж. Обещаю.

Сурак Великий, какое облегчение!

— Благодарю тебя.

— Ты не боишься, что ситуация выйдет из-под контроля прежде, чем я успею? Из твоего рассказа следует, что каждый последующий случай тяжелее предыдущего.

— Не боюсь. Я буду очень внимателен.

— Надеюсь на это. И всё же подумай…

— Я уже всё решил. Благодарю тебя ещё раз, старший, и не стану более отнимать твоё время. Живи долго и в процветании.

Из динамиков слышится короткий смешок, в котором нет веселья.

— Я вновь нарушу наши традиции и скажу лишь одно: будь осторожен.

Терминал выключен, и тишина в каюте кажется оглушительной. Нет сил оставаться в этой тишине — надо вернуться в постель, в тепло, к шороху простыней, к ровному стуку сердца, к тихому дыханию — к звукам, без которых жизнь давно уже немыслима… Как они успокаивают. Слушая их, можно наконец-то расслабиться и поверить, что страхи были необоснованны, что на этот раз всё получилось, как надо… да. Да, он уверен — так и есть. Теперь можно спать.

* * *

«There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one…»

— Компьютер, отключить будильник.

Надо наконец сменить чёртов сигнал. Половина седьмого утра по корабельному времени — сейчас в душ, завтрак, проверить изолятор, отпустить дежурных, и новый день. Ещё парочку минут поваляться с закрытыми глазами. Поваляться. Подремать. В темноте плавают цветные пятна, из них вырисовывается знакомое лицо, и надо срочно помотать головой, прийти в себя, но никак не получается…

Джим.

fin


End file.
